Bez duszy
by colirya
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Za autorką: Wszyscy obwiniali Petera Pettigrew. Ale nie Hermiona. Ona myślała tylko o zbrodniach Barty'ego Croucha Jr. Nieusatysfakcjonowana pocałunkiem Dementora udała się do Azkabanu, by zakończyć jego życie. Ale co zrobi, gdy okaże się, że nie jest tak 'pusty', jak myślała?
1. rozdział 1

**Tytuł oryginalny:** Soulless (/s/7886136/1/Soulless)

**Autor:** newdisaster77 (u/2625162/newdisaster77)

**Tłumacz:** colirya

„**Bez duszy"**

rodział 1.

Barty Crouch Jr.

To była jego wina. W czasie wojny wszyscy zazwyczaj obwinialiśmy Petera Pettigrew. Zdradził swoich przyjaciół. Rezultatem jego tchórzostwa była śmierć Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Jego strach pomógł Czarnemu Panu odzyskać moc.

Jednak w moim umyśle zawsze istniało wspomnienie oszustwa. Barty Crouch Jr. użył oszustwa, by Harry znalazł się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał tego Czarny Pan. Bez Barty'ego Croucha wysiłki Pettigrewa byłyby daremne. Bez Barty'ego Croucha Czarny Pan pozostałby bezradny i kruchy. Bez Barty'ego Croucha nie zginęłoby tak wiele wspaniałych osób.

Nigdy nie zobaczyłam tego drania bez przykrywki, jaką stanowiła, uzyskana za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego, twarz Alastora Moody'ego. Jednakże wszystko, co zrobił, sprawiło, że nie zasłużył u mnie na pochlebne wyobrażenie.

W mojej wyobraźni był tak obrzydliwy, jak eliksir, który pił. Tłusta skóra, włosy długie, postrzępione i również tłuste, tak, jak u Greybacka. Oczy tak samo czarne, jak znak na przedramieniu. Ciężki, jak troll. Zgniłe zęby, podkreślające jego charakter. Nos, który dominował na jego twarzy w nienaturalny sposób, i wykrzywione, zawsze w maniakalnym uśmiechu, usta. Wszystko w nim odzwierciedlało szaleństwo.

Obraz ten stopniowo pogarszał się coraz bardziej, stając się niesamowicie przesadzonym.

Tak więc każdy może wyobrazić sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy odwróciłam się, zamykając cicho drzwi od jego celi, i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną, który był centrum mojego gniewu. Każdy może wyobrazić sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyłam nie odrażającą, bezduszną świnię, a człowieka.

Barty Crouch był chudy. Przerażająco chudy, co bez wątpliwości wiązało się to z pobytem w Azkabanie. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy, sterczące aktualnie w każdym kierunku. Ręce miał długie, a palce niemal zgrabne.

Jednak najbardziej zszokowała mnie twarz. Wyglądał... przyjemnie. Gdybym zobaczyła go na ulicy, to – choć starałam się temu zaprzeczyć – uznałabym go za raczej atrakcyjnego mężczyznę i rzuciła mu drugie spojrzenie. Pod brudem więziennej celi kryła się dość chłopięco wyglądająca twarz. Zauważyłam piegi na jego policzkach i nosie – nos, który był ostro zakończony i podkreślał rysy twarzy, w tym także cienkie usta, z wydatną dolną wargą.

Kiedy doszłam do jego oczu, krew w moich żyłach zamarzła. Ponieważ, wbrew temu co czytałam o ofiarach pocałunku Dementora, nie były szare i nie wyglądały na pozbawione duszy. Oczy Barty'ego Croucha Jr. miały kolor czekolady. Te głębokie, brązowe oczy patrzyły prosto na mnie.


	2. rozdział 2

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 2.

To niesamowite, jak w jednej chwili wszystkie moje plany legły w gruzach. Wszystkie te lata uciekania, poszukiwania Horkruksów i walczenia ze Szmalcownikami jakby nagle wyparowały, zostawiając mnie bez żadnego doświadczenia. Z mojego umysłu zniknęły nawet wszystkie stoczone przeze mnie walki ze Śmierciożercami.

Wszystko to z powodu tych oczu.

Crouch leżał na boku, na łóżku, i choć wydawał się być świadomy mojego towarzystwa i całego otocznia, to się nie poruszył. Nawet nie drgnął. Nie byłam w stanie nawet zobaczyć, czy oddycha.

Ja także się nie ruszyłam. Za to zastanawiałam się, czy może to, co przeczytałam było błędne (nie byłby to pierwszy raz, choć ponownie zachwiałoby to moją wiarą w książki). Może oczy ofiar pocałunku wydawały się puste _w porównaniu_ do tego, jakie były wcześniej, nim zabrano im duszę. Może _jego_ oczy zawsze patrzyły na drzwi.

Wtedy usta Croucha otworzyły się lekko, a ja, zamiast zrobić coś stosunkowo inteligentnego, sapnęłam i opuściłam różdżkę.

Mężczyzna, którego miałam za pozbawionego duszy, odezwał się. Nie, nie tylko odezwał. Wypowiedział moje imię.

– Hermiona Granger.

Moja determinacja, tak starannie budowana, zaczynała maleć. Nie byłam przygotowana na moje imię wychodzące z jego ust. Oczywiście, że nie. Miał być martwy.

A już zupełnie nie spodziewałam się, że głos mordercy i kompletnego szaleńca będzie tak spokojny.

– Skąd mnie znasz? – usłyszałam swój głos, wskazując na niego różdżką.

Uniósł brew, cały czas na mnie patrząc, i usiadł. Obserwowałam go uważnie, skanując również otoczenie, szukając czegoś, czego mógłby użyć jako broni.

– Zapomniałaś, że przez rok byłem twoim nauczycielem.

Racja. Przecież właśnie dlatego tu byłam.

– Jak? Jakim cudem... – urwałam, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

– Żyję? – dokończył za nią. Jego twarz pozostawała całkowicie obojętna, jakby ludzie wpadający do niego byli całkowicie normalnym zjawiskiem. – Najpilniej strzeżona tajemnica Azkabanu. Właściwie, to najpilniej strzeżona tajemnica czarodziejskiego świata.

– Twoja dusza... została zabrana – powiedziałam niepewnie, nienawidząc się za to.

– Kto tak powiedział?

Starałam się sobie przypomnieć.

– Profesor McGonagall. Korneliusz Knot.

– McGonagall była tam tylko na tyle długo, by zobaczyć dementora przygotowującego się do pocałunku. Później pobiegła do swojego drogiego Dumbledore'a...

– Uważaj sobie! – przerwałam mu i uniosłam wyżej różdżkę. Crouch usiadł na łóżku, opierając ręcę na materacu, jakby się podtrzymywał. Szybko zwilżył wargi językiem.

– Och, no tak – zmrużył oczy. – Dumbledore nie żyje.

– Tak. Dokładnie tak jak i ty. Wkrótce – odparłam, unosząc brodę, by wyglądać pewniej.

Wtedy jego usta wykrzywiły się w złowrogim uśmiechu. Niedawno myślałam, że wygląda chłopięco. Teraz widziałam go takim, jakim był naprawdę. Jego uśmiech był całkowicie przerażający, a jednak wiedziałam, że w innym życiu można by uznać go za seksownego. W tym momencie dla mnie był odrażający.

– Przyszłaś tu żeby mnie zabić, Hermiono? – zapytał, przechylając lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na mnie z innego kąta.

– Nie zasługujesz na to, by żyć.

– Przyszłaś tu, by zabić pozbawionego duszy człowieka, który już dawno spłacił swoje długi, i to ja jestem tym, który nie zasługuje na życie?

– Torturowałeś do szaleństwa Franka i Alicję Longbottom.

– To prawda – potwierdził.

– Przez rok udawałeś Alastora Moody'ego, ukrywając prawdziwego zamkniętego w kufrze, otwierając go tylko po to, by utrzymać go przy życiu i zebrać parę włosów.

– Zgadza się.

– Zabiłeś własnego ojca, transmutowałeś w kość i zakopałeś – przypomniałam mu.

– Z przyjemnością. – Jego język ponownie zwilżył wargi.

– Pozwoliłeś własnej matce umrzeć za siebie w...

– Nie mieszaj w to mojej matki! – krzyknął, przybierając przerażający wyraz twarzy. Cofnęłam się, uderzając w drzwi. Utrzymałam różdżkę, ale jego nagły wybuch złości był paraliżujący.

– Drażliwy temat? – zadrwiłam z niego.

Spojrzał na mnie, a później wstał. Dostrzegłam, że nie miał na sobie butów i, z jakiegoś powodu, sprawiło to, że wyglądał bardziej ludzko. Nie miał różdżki, ale wiedziałam, że to nie powstrzymałoby go przed próbą uduszenia mnie. Byłam przygotowana do przeklęcia go.

Ruszył w moim kierunku wolnym krokiem. Jakby wiedział, że w ten sposób będzie budził większą grozę. Było to niezwykle dramatyczne, ale działało. Słyszałam bicie własnego serca.

– Byłaś taka mądra, Hermiono – odezwał się Crouch. – Pewnie nadal jesteś. Możesz przypomnieć sobie rzeczy, o których inni po chwili zapominają. Uczenie ciebie sprawiało radość. Ledwo musiałem cokolwiek robić. Byłaś genialna, tak, byłaś.

Poczułam uścisk w gardle. Minęło wiele lat, od kiedy ktoś nazwał mnie genialną.

Uśmiechnął się.

– I wiesz co? Ja też byłem. W szkole byłem zupełnie, jak ty. Severus mnie za to nienawidził. Biłem go we wszystkim. Ustanawiał rekordy w swojej klasie, a potem pojawiałem się ja i je pobijałem. To go rozwścieczało. Gdy cię zobaczyłem, przypomniałaś mi o mnie. Bardzo się starałaś. Tak jak i ja.

– Nie jesteśmy tacy sami – wyszeptałam. Był tak blisko. Jeszcze parę kroków i byłby w stanie dotknąć mojej różdżki, która teraz nieco opadła.

– Jesteśmy do siebie bardziej podobni, niż ci się wydaje – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. Skrzywiłam się, gdy zobaczyłam jego idealne zęby. – Bogowie, byłaś tak inteligentna w szkole. Jednak teraz, patrząc na ciebie, zaczynam się nad tym zastanawiać.

Był coraz bliżej.

– Przyszłaś tu z zamiarem, uzasadnionym przed sobą, zabicia mnie. Ale spróbujmy to ocenić, dobrze, Hermiono? Przyszłaś tu, by zabić bezbronnego i praktycznie martwego człowieka. Mówisz do mnie, jak gdyby moje działania sprawiły, że zasługuję na śmierć. A jednak, o dziwo, nie przeprowadziłaś badań. Z tego co pamiętam jesteś dość empatyczną osobą. Dbasz i przejmujesz się ludźmi. A jednak chcesz zabić człowieka, o którym nic nie wiesz. Człowieka, którego historii znasz tylko końcówkę. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się, jak trafiłem tu, gdzie jestem, Hermiono? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Myślisz o sobie tak dobrze, że wydaje ci się, że przyjście tu, by mnie zabić, jest całkowicie w porządku.

– Ja nie... – zająknęłam się, gdy odważnie zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy moja różdżka dotknęła jego piersi. Uniósł ręce i, ponownie, wszystkie moje instynkty mnie zawiodły. Na szczęście dla mnie jego dłonie nie powędrowały do mojej szyi czy głowy, by roztrzaskać ją na drzwiach. Zamiast tego chwycił moją dłoń i zamknął ją w swoich, dużo chłodniejszych. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Och, był tak niesamowicie blisko.

– Wiesz, co myślę? – wyszeptał do mnie.

Całkowicie bez strachu umieścił moją różdżkę bezpośrednio pod swoją brodą.

– Nic nie wiesz.

Mój oddech był ciężki i nierówny. Jego ręce cały czas podtrzymywały moją różdżkę, jej końcówka uderzała w jego podbródek. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez wieki. Jego twarz ponownie stała się obojętną maską, nie wyglądał już jak morderca-pasjonat. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić, zauważyłam, jak inteligentnie wyglądała jego twarz. Oczy były ciemne, ale było w nich widać _lata _zdobywanej wiedzy. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc jego twarz była bez zarzutu. Musiał mieć z czterdzieści lat, ale nie było na niej zmarszczek, nawet wokół oczu. Miał piękne kości policzkowe, dzięki którym widziałam, że miał mocno zaciśniętą szczękę. Poczułam gorycz, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdybym go nie znała, to uznałabym go za atrakcyjnego. Więcej, niż atrakcyjnego. Poczułam się chora na samą myśl, jednak nie byłam w stanie odwrócić wzroku od niego.

Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, jak długo tam stałam, po prostu patrząc na niego. Straciłam poczucie czasu.

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, odepchnął moją różdżkę, a jego maska zniknęła. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w maniakalnym uśmiechu, obnażając zęby, a oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Wyglądał jak całkowity wariat.

– Uciekaj, Hermiono – powiedział cicho, z czasem jego głos przybierał wyższy ton. Potem roześmiał się i rozkazał mi raz jeszcze.

– Uciekaj, Hermiono! Biegnij tak szybko, jak to możliwe! – wykrzyknął i nie musiał powtarzać mi tego dwa razy. Odwróciłam się od niego (co było wyjątkowo głupim błędem debiutanta, na szczęście wydawało się, że nie chciał tego wykorzystać), by drzwi rozpoznały sygnaturę mojej różdżki, i rzuciłam się biegiem w dół korytarza, wprost do holu więzienia.

Obejrzałam się, aby zobaczyć, czy przypadkowo go nie uwolniłam, ale wątpiłam w to. Gdyby miał szansę, to uciekłby od razu.

Oddychałam bardzo płytko, na granicy hiperwentylacji. Niespodziewanie, nawet dla mnie, zaczęłam szlochać, osuwając się po ścianie.

Miał rację. Nie wiedziałam nic. Nie wiedziałam nic o zabijaniu człowieka. Przyszłam do więzienia z zamiarem udowodnienia sobie, że jestem w stanie odebrać życie i że wybrałam Croucha, ponieważ na to w pełni zasługiwał.

Albo tak myślałam.

Miał rację. Nie wiedziałam nic.

Ale Barty... Barty wiedział wszystko. I nawet gdy siedziałam, płacząc na podłodzę, całkowicie skamieniała, to wiedziałam, że chora ciekawość w końcu mnie pokona.

Wstałam i zrezygnowana postanowiłam udać się do domu i przespać.

Ale wrócę.

I postawiłabym wszystkie pieniądze na to, że Barty będzie na mnie czekał.


	3. rozdział 3

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 3.

Dwie godziny zajęło przedstawicielowi ministerstwa dotarcie do mojego domu. Byłam szczerze zaskoczona tym opóźnieniem.

Byłam przekonana, że zostanę wywieziona, choć nie miałam pojęcia gdzie. W końcu włamałam się do Azkabanu i do jednej z cel. Co prawda mój zamiar zabicia więźnia pozostawał nieznany, ale byłam pewna, że i tak złamałam prawo.

Pukanie do drzwi brzmiało uprzejmie. Otworzyłam drzwi w ten sam sposób, stając twarzą w twarz z moim, speszonym teraz, przyjacielem.

– Harry?

– Cześć, Hermiono, mogę wejść? – zapytał, wyglądając na raczej zawstydzonego.

– Och... Oczywiście! – zgodziłam się. Skinął głową i przeszedł obok. Odczułam ulgę, ministerstwo jeszcze mnie nie szukało.

– Chcesz herbaty?

– Nie, ja... – zaczął Harry, ale urwał nagle. – Tak, poproszę. Dziękuję.

Zajął to samo, co zwykle, krzesło, ale wyglądał, jakby znalazł się nagle w nieznanym domu. Jakby nigdy wcześniej nie był w moim mieszkaniu.

Oczywiście mój mózg nie wiedział, dlaczego tak to właśnie wyglądało, dopóki nie odezwał się, gdy podawałam mu herbatę.

– Byłaś w Azkabanie.

Mój Boże, wysłali mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, by mnie aresztował.

– Tak, byłam – odpowiedziałam mu szczerze.

– Odwiedziłaś skrzydło ofiar dementorów.

– Tak – potwierdziłam ponownie. – Będę mieć przez to kłopoty?

– Cóż... – zaczął, a potem zatrzymał się na dłuższą chwilę. Wstrzymałam oddech na przynajmniej dziesięć sekund, jednak nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać w milczeniu.

– Harry?

– Nie, nie kłopoty – odparł.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

– Jednakże ministerstwo przysłało mnie tu w celu śledztwa.

Harry miał wyjątkowo poważny wyraz twarzy, więc przytaknęłam, starając się nie wyglądać, jakbym była bliska spanikowania.

– Śledztwa?

– Po pierwsze, ty tak jakby... wkradłaś się. Nie wpisałaś się w recepcji.

Nie odpowiedziałam, a Harry wiedział, że chcę, by powiedział mi wszystko.

– Już to wystarczyłoby, by cię stamtąd wyrzucić. No i poszłaś do skrzydła dementorów. Jak dobrze wiesz, wejście tam jest zabronione, chyba że ma się pisemne pozwolenie od przedstawiciela ministerstwa albo jest się zaangażowanym w jakieś... badania. A i to musiałby zatwierdzić jakiś wysoko postawiony urzędnik. To może prowadzić do poważnych zarzutów w zwykłym przypadku.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i przełknęłam ślinę.

– Nie zamierzasz mnie aresztować, prawda?

Wziął łyk herbaty i spojrzał na mnie. W tym momencie zobaczyłam jego wiek. Miał zaledwie dwadzieścia trzy lata, a jednak twarz go zdradzała. Wyglądał, jakby żył setki, jak nie tysiące, lat. Widział tak dużo w tak krótkim czasie. Nigdy nie miał okazji, by zakosztować czasu, w którym dostałby odpowiednio dużo wsparcia, by z chłopca stać się mężczyzną. Wręcz przeciwnie. Na czwartym roku odwrócił się od niego jego najlepszy przyjaciel, wszyscy nazywali go kłamcą, a później, na jego oczach, zginął jego mentor i doradca (tak jak i ojciec chrzestny, były profesor i wielu przyjaciół). A wszystko to, nim skończył siedemnaście lat. Nie wspominając nawet o jego wczesnym dzieciństwie.

Harry był stary. I potrzebował odpoczynku. Miał jednak jeszcze na niego czas.

– Nie – odpowiedział. – Nie jestem tu po to, by cię aresztować. Przyszedłem, żeby powiedzieć, że ministerstwo przymknęło oko na twoje wykroczenie.

Płuca to zabawna rzecz. Gdy tylko wypuściłam z nich ciężkie westchnienie, stałam się w pełni świadoma ich istnienia. Czułam je w mojej klatce piersiowej, chronionej przez żebra.

– To bardzo miłe z ich strony – zdecydowałam się powiedzieć, siadając wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

– To, że jesteś Hermioną Granger, wysoko cenioną profesor zaklęć nie zaszkodziło – uśmiechnął się Harry. – Ani też to, że jesteś uważana za bohatera wojennego. Zdecydowanie pomaga też fakt, że mają mnie, gotowego przyjść tu i zadać ci parę pytań, by im to wyjaśnić. Ha, zaufali by mi z ostatnim jednorożcem.

Oboje zaśmialiśmy się.

– Plus, twoje szkolne akta są czyste – kontynuował. – Dumbledore zawsze miał talent do wybaczania naszych przewinień, jako że zazwyczaj kończyły się one pokonaniem złych czarnoksiężników. Nie ma w nich nic. Najmniejszej skazy, nie ma nawet jednego niewybaczalnego...

Urwał nagle, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się gwałtownie. Odchrząknął lekko i spojrzał na podłogę.

– Przepraszam, Hermiono – wyjąknął. – Nie zamierzałem tego mówić. Chciałem tylko... – przerwał.

Kiedy Harry spojrzał na mnie, wiedziałam, co zobaczy. Zobaczy mnie, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Byłoby wyrozumiale, by wyprzedzić jego przepraszające spojrzenie. Wewnątrz jednak poczułam, jakby w moim żołądku był kipiący kocioł, wylewający się na moje inne wnętrzności i zatruwający je po kolei.

To wtedy przypomniałam sobie, dlaczego przede wszystkim poszłam do Azkabanu.

– W porządku, Harry – spróbowałam go pocieszyć.

Jak na zawołanie spróbował mnie rozproszyć.

– Dlaczego poszłaś do Azkabanu? Dlaczego do tego skrzydła?

– Nie powiedzieli ci, którą celę odwiedziłam?

– Mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiałem, a który reprezentuje więzienie, powiedział, że tak naprawdę nie monitorują konkretnych cel – wyjaśnił Harry. – A przynajmniej nie w tym skrzydle. Rozumiem to, dlaczego mieliby się martwić? Ludzie tam są gorzej, niż martwi. Nie potrzebują takiego nadzoru.

Byłam skłonna się z nim nie zgodzić. W jak wielu innych celach byli mężczyżni tak bardzo żywi, jak ten, którego wczoraj odwiedziłam?

Musiałam szybko wymyślić wymówkę.

– Więc dlaczego martwili się tak o to skrzydło?

– Ci ludzie są bezbronni. Pan Ortho wyraził się jasno, że to było powodem ich... zmartwienia obecnością nieautoryzowanego gościa. Niestety, dość łatwo mogą zostać zabrani ze swoich cel. Chociaż nie ma żadnego sensu, by ktoś próbował to zrobić. W dodatku, jako żywe ciało, w dalszym ciągu mają prawo ochronny na podstawie umowy z Azkabanem. Gdyby jakiś mściwy człowiek wtargnął tam i chciał upokorzyć, lub nawet zabić, nieświadomą osobę, to naruszyłoby to ich prawa.

Miałam nadzieję, że maska, jaką nałożyłam, mnie nie wyda.

– Widzę powód do niepokoju.

– Dlatego, zamiast wrzucić cię tam za wtargnięcie – Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o mojej buntowniczej akcji. – Pan Ortho poprosił mnie, bym zapytał cię, kogo byłaś odwiedzić.

– Dlaczego?

Harry przestał się uśmiechać.

– Płakałaś w holu.

– No tak – kiwnęłam głową.

– Więc?

– Więc...

– Dlaczego?

Na szczęście mój mózg znalazł odpowiedź na to pytanie.

– Poszłam zobaczyć... Poszłam zobaczyć Lucjusza Malfoya.

Harry spojrzał na mnie zmieszany.

– Malfoya?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

Udałam, że byłam nieco urażona jego pytaniem, odwracając wzrok od niego.

– Ja... Wolałabym o tym nie mówić.

– Hermiono, muszę wiedzieć choć trochę – zaprotestował Harry. – Nie miałaś nawet ochrony. Jestem pewien, że strażnicy daliby ci trochę... prywatności, gdybyś tego potrzebowała.

– Czy to nie oczywiste, Harry? – zapytałam, wyglądając na oszołomioną brakiem zrozumienia dla mojego rzekomego działania.

– Nie, nie bardzo...

– Wstydziłam się!

Milczał przez chwilę.

– Wstydziłaś się?

– Tak, wstydziłam się! To straszne, to, co się z nim stało. Całkowicie niesprawiedliwe orzeczenie ze strony ministerstwa. Już to wystarczyło bym... wkradła się. Ale stawienie komuś czoła i przyznanie, że czułam się winna z powodu... Lucjusza Malfoya? – westchnęłam dramatycznie, opierając na krześle. – Czułam się całkowicie upokorzona na samą myśl. Przypuszczam, że to z powodu dumy.

– Hermiona Granger? Zbyt dumna?

– Ja po prostu... Czuję się okropnie z powodu tego, co mu się stało i chciałam przeprosić. To się więcej nie powtórzy. I następnym razem wezmę strażnika.

– Tak naprawdę, nie bardzo rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. – Bez problemu dostałabyś pozwolenie.

– Cóż, już nie – zażartowałam.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz tam wrócić?

Moja twarz drgnęła lekko. Nie chciałam tam wrócić. Po prostu nie.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziałam. – Ty było raczej... terapeutyczne. Nie wykluczam tego.

– Porozmawiam z panem Ortho – zasugerował Harry. – Może będzie skłonny wypisać ci przepustkę, jeżeli masz w planach regularne wizyty.

Odchrząknął ponownie i pochylił się w moją stronę.

– Prawdę mówiąc, jest pewien sekret dotyczący Azkabanu.

Poczułam krew uderzającą mi do głowy.

– Jaki?

Harry uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

– Azkaban nie ma innych środków bezpieczeństwa, niż dementorzy i patrolujący strażnicy. Jedynym powodem, że zostałaś zauważona był fakt, że strażnik widział cię w holu.

Poczułam olbrzymią ulgę.

– Dlaczego nie ma nic więcej? Tam jest mnóstwo niebezpiecznych przestępców!

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Przestępcy są całkowicie kontrolowani przez dementorów. Jest tak, jak było, nim Voldemort zaczął odzyskiwać swoją moc. To twierdza. Nikt nie zamierza nikogo odbić, a dementorzy są lojalni wobec ministerstwa. Zasadniczo, jedyne alarmy, które się włączają, to te odpowiedzialne za otworzenie cel bez upoważnienia.

– Ale nie w skrzydle Dementorów?

– Tak.

– To dość... niepokojące.

– Tak to wygląda od czasu, gdy Voldemort został pokonany. – Przez chwilę Harry wyglądał nieco młodziej. – I nikt w tym czasie nie uciekł. Naprawdę, porozmawiaj z Ortho następnym razem, jak tam będziesz.

– Tak – zgodziłam się z nim. – Zrobię to.

– Co z nim?

– Z kim?

– Z Lucjuszem – doprezyzował Harry. – Jak wygląda?

– Umm... Zapytaj mnie później. Cały czas jestem trochę... wstrząśnięta, jak sądzę. – Bardzo szybko zmieniłam postawę, uśmiechając się. – Co u Luny?


	4. rozdział 4

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 4.

– Wróciłaś.

Kiedy weszłam siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Ręce oparł na kolanach, splatając ze sobą długie palce. Głowę miał lekko przechyloną, więc włosy opadły mu na twarz. Gdybym miała być szczera, to powiedziałabym, że wyglądał jak dziecko.

Podobnie, jak wcześniej, przez chwilę zapomniałam kim był i co zrobił. Crouch wyglądał całkowicie bezradnie, zupełnie jak przedszkolak, czekający cierpliwie, aż pod koniec dnia odbierze go jego matka.

Wtedy coś sobie uświadomiłam. Siedział tam i, prawdopodobnie, trwał tak przez każdy dzień od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty, czekając aż wrócę.

– Nie udawaj zaskoczonego.

Crouch uśmiechnął się i uniósł głowę. Małe dziecko zniknęło, zamieniając się w szaleńca.

– Masz wiele pytań – wywnioskował. – Wiedziałem, że ciekawość będzie kazała ci tu wrócić, nawet pomimo mojego ostrzeżenia.

– Nie chcesz mnie tu.

– Oczywiście, że chcę.

Skrzywiłam się lekko z niesmakiem.

– Dlaczego?

– Och, daj spokój – zachichotał i, muszę przyznać, był to raczej przyjemny dźwięk. – Siedzę tu już prawie dekadę i jestem trochę znudzony. Nie sądzisz chyba, że często odwiedzają mnie byli uczniowie z chęcią zabicia mnie, prawda?

– Nie, nie sądzę.

– Poza tym chciałem, żebyś wróciła.

– Dlaczego? – zapytałam ponownie.

Jego oczy, podobnie jak i uśmiech, rozszerzyły się.

– Też mam wiele pytań.

Wyglądał na całkowicie obłąkanego. Oczy miał otwarte szerzej, niż myślałam, że to w ogóle możliwe, a uśmiech ukazywał zaskakująco białe zęby. Wyraz twarzy Barty'ego był maniakalny, a jednak coś innego mnie rozpraszało. Jego twarz za nic nie zdradzała jego wieku. Nawet teraz, gdy uśmiechał się tak szeroko. Żadnych trwałych zmarszczek. Wiedziałam, że kiedy przestanie się szczerzyć, to jego twarz znów będzie wyglądała jak idealna, porcelanowa maska.

– Kto powiedział, że będę z tobą rozmawiać? Przyszłam tu, by cię zabić.

Miałam rację. Wrócił do obojętnego wyrazu twarzy, pozbawionego jakichkolwiek wad. Uniósł lekko brew.

– Już byś to zrobiła.

– Cóż, tak, jak powiedziałeś, mam pytania.

– Tak jak i ja.

– Jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Uważasz, że możesz zadawać mi pytania, ale ja nie jestem wart by usłyszeć odpowiedzi na moje?

– Nie jesteś wart tego, by oddychać.

Westchnął i położył się na pryczy, przerzucając jedną rękę przez brzuch, drugą podpierając głowę.

– Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy już, że nie masz prawa mnie oceniać.

– Niczego nie ustaliliśmy – odpowiedziałam dość głośno. Jego zachowanie zaczynało mnie już denerwować. Nie miał prawa, by tak do mnie mówić, tak, jak i nie powinien mówić, że nie mam prawa go zabić. Miałam cholerne prawo by to zrobić. Był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tak wielu: Tonks i profesora Lupina, Freda, pośrednio także profesora Snape'a. Było ich więcej, ale nie chciałam o tym myśleć.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy nie zabić go teraz. Umarłby, tak po prostu, w swojej celi. Kto by się tym przejął? Pewnie, Crouch żył i Azkaban starał się, by tak pozostało. Ale kto by się o tym dowiedział? Może z trzy osoby, ale nie uważałam, by się tym szczególnie przejęły.

Spojrzałam na chudego mężczyznę przede mną. Dlaczego oni się nim w ogóle przejmowali? Powinien być martwy, więc dlaczego utrzymywali go przy życiu?

– Słuchaj! – powiedziałam po chwili. – Odpowiesz na moje pytania i zrobisz to teraz!

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego co? – warknęłam.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbym tu po prostu siedzieć i gapić się na ciebie obojętnym wzrokiem, dokładnie tak, jak myślałaś, że będę, kiedy weszłaś tu po raz pierwszy?

– Mogłabym cię zabić – odpowiedziałam.

– Ale tego nie zrobisz – roześmiał się lekko. – Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. Miał częściowo rację. Jaka była jego motywacja? Był znudzony. Chciał przedłużyć to spotkanie jak to najbardziej możliwe. Musiałam dać mu coś w zamian.

– Czego chcesz?

– Słucham? – uniósł głowę znad łóżka.

– Zapytałam czego chcesz. Ja chcę odpowiedzi. Czego ty chcesz?

Crouch zaczął się śmiać, trochę mocniej, niż zwykle. To był prawdziwy śmiech. Oczy mu rozbłysnęły, bardzo szybko podniósł się z pryczy. Nagle w jego postawie nie było już rozbawienia. Wyglądał jak potwór, dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy ostatnim razem uciekłam z krzykiem. Tym razem pozostałam na swoim miejscu. Nie mogłam pozwolić mu się znowu zastraszyć.

– Panno Granger – warknął – naprawdę jesteś gotowa zaoferować mi coś w zamian za zwykłe odpowiedzi?

Rzuciłam mu groźne spojrzenie.

– Nie udawaj takiego zszokowanego.

– Nie jestem zszokowany – roześmiał się, ale teraz, gdy jego twarz przybrała wyraz udawanej niewinności, było to bardziej przerażające. – Zapytałaś mnie, czego chcę w zamian.

Ruszył w moją stronę, powoli.

– Czy zastanowiłaś się, czego mógłbym chcieć? O co mógłbym poprosić? – Był coraz bliżej. Crouch przypominał mi cień: choć był szczupły, to zasłaniał sobą całą resztę. Ponadto, zamiast iść, zdawał się płynąć w powietrzu.

Zaczerwieniłam się mocno, czując jednocześnie wzbierający się gniew.

– Nie jestem... Co ty... Ja nie...

Bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się do przodu i pociągnął mnie na bok, tak, że mógł przygwoździć mnie do ściany. Jego ręce zacisnęły się na moich przedramionach, a jego twarz była bliżej, niż nakazywałaby jakakolwiek przyzwoitość. Za wszelką cenę starałam się, by moja twarz nie zdradziła żadnych oznak strachu. Crouch już wcale się nie uśmiechał, nie byłam w stanie dostrzec żadnego śladu radości. Wyglądał jak zwierzę, które złapało drogocenną ofiarę.

– Co, gdybym był innym mężczyzną? Co, gdybym chciał jakieś chorej, seksualnej przysługi? Co wtedy? Mógłbym kazać ci się dla mnie rozebrać, gdybym chciał. Kazać ci mnie dotknąć. Obciągnąć mi.

Pod wpływem jego słów cała moja determinacja zniknęła. Z ust wyrwało mi się chlipnięcie.

– A ty mogłabyś to rozważyć – kontynuował, mrużąc oczy i przechylając głowę na bok. – Być może nie na początku, ale w końcu by do tego doszło. Twój umysł by to usprawiedliwił, bo inaczej byś oszalała z powodu braku odpowiedzi. Więc przeprowadziłabyś niesamowitą debatę w swojej głowie, a na końcu znalazłabyś powód, dla którego byłabyś w stanie to zrobić. Nie uważałabyś już swojego ciała za świątynię, zdewaluowałabyś jego wartość, uznając je jedynie za obudowę dla krwi i organów. Dla swoich odpowiedzi uprawiałabyś nawet ze mną seks. Wystarczyłoby, że bym tylko o to... zapytał.

– Ja bym nigdy nie... – wyszeptałam bardzo cicho.

– Ani ja.

Strach ustąpił zmieszaniu i zaskoczeniu. Czy on właśnie przyznał, że nigdy nie poprosiłby mnie o coś takiego? Sugerował, że był przyzwoitym człowiekiem? Na początku powiedział „gdyby był innym mężczyzną...". Czy on naprawdę mówił, że nigdy by nie rozważał żadnej seksualnej prośby? Patrząc na to, jakich słów użył, mogło się wydawać, że nigdy nie poprosiłby o coś tak poniżającego. A może, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, zwyczajnie nie pociągałam go seksualnie?

– Możemy to kontynuować – wyszeptał. – Ty będziesz grozić mi śmiercią, ja będę cię zastraszać swoimi tanimi sztuczkami. Ale wtedy żadne z nas nie dostanie tego, czego chce, a więc odpowiedzi. Myślałem, że terroryzowanie cię będzie trochę zabawne, ale tak niczego nie osiągniemy. Uświadomiłem sobie, że teraz mam cel. Dałaś mi coś do roboty. Jeśli dalej będziemy kontynuować tę farsę, ty, starająca się wziąć moje życie w swoje ręce, i ja, udający, że zrobię ci coś odrażającego, to żadne z nas nie będzie usatysfakcjonowane.

Opuścił ręce i wyprostował się, spoglądając prosto na mnie spod uniesionej brwi. Był tak cholernie wysoki.

– Więc co na to powiesz? Będziesz tu wracać każdego dnia. Nie obchodzi mnie o której, nie będę spał. Każdego dnia mamy dwa pytania. Jedno ogólne, drugie osobiste. Kiedy będziemy usatysfakcjonowani, oboje, będziesz mogła mnie zabić.

– Że co? – zapytałam zaskoczona.

– Cóż, będziesz mogła zdecydować, czy mnie zabić – odwrócił wzrok dosłownie na sekundę – czy pocałować.

Skrzywiłam się z obrzydzeniem na samą myśl.

– Mogę ci już teraz podać swoją decyzję.

– Nie – zaprotestował. – Nie, dopóki nie dostaniemy swoich odpowiedzi. Dopiero wtedy możesz zadecydować.

Przemyślałam uważnie jego propozycję. Jedno pytanie ogólne i jedno osobiste wydawało się być w porządku.

– Skąd będę wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę?

– Mógłbym zapytać o to samo. Jakie rozwiązanie sugerujesz?

Wysiliłam swój mózg, próbując znaleźć coś, co zapewniłoby nas (a głównie mnie) o wzajemnej uczciwości. Veritaserum odpadało. Jego produkcja była skomplikowana, a czas działania mógłby okazać się za krótki.

Było tylko jedno rozwiązanie, ale opierałam się przed zasugerowaniem go. Jednakże nie sądziłam, że Crouch będzie wiedział, że było ono technicznie nielegalne.

– Znam zaklęcie – zaczęłam ostrożnie – którego używają w sądzie. To trochę jak wieczysta przysięga, z wyjątkiem, że jeżeli osoba kłamie, to powoduje ono fizyczny ból. Niewielki, ale wystarczy by dostrzec jego oznaki. Działa na różne części ciała, a nie na nie całe, więc nie można przygotować się lub przywyknąć do bólu.

Crouch roześmiał się lekko.

– Jeśli się nie mylę, panno Granger, to jest to zaklęcie ściśle tajne i nieprzeznaczone do użytku publicznego. Lista osób dopuszczonych do jego wykonania jest bardzo krótka.

Uśmiechnęłam się, nieco arogancko.

– Nie jest zabronione, jeżeli jest się tym, który je wymyślił – skrzyżowałam ręce.

– Stworzyłaś nowy sposób torturowania i nadal uważasz, że tak bardzo się od siebie różnimy. – Przestał się uśmiechać. Widziałam oskarżenie na jego twarzy.

Spojrzałam na niego.

– To nie tortury! To niezbędny środek. Veritaserum pozbawia praw, podczas gdy mój czar pozwala kłamać. To bardziej ludzkie!

– Zadajesz ból. To nie przedmioty, a ofiary.

– Wcale nie! Zresztą, kto to mówi – starałam się zmienić temat. – Ja nigdy nie torturowałam nikogo, aż stracił zmysły.

Popchnęłam go lekko w klatkę piersiową, starając się odsunąć go ode mnie. Przypomniałam sobie, że przede mną stoi psychopatyczny morderca. Nie powinnam była w ogóle dopuścić go tak blisko.

– A co z tymi, którzy nie mieli nic wspólnego ze zbrodnią? Co z nimi?

– Niewinni ludzie nie mają nic do ukrycia.

– Och, Hermiono – spojrzał na mnie, jakbym była naiwnym dzieckiem. – Nikt nie jest niewinny.

Nie chciałam wdawać się w tę dyskusję, nie miałam na to siły. Zamiast tego zdecydowałam się zakończyć konflikt.

– Po prostu przestań, Crouch! – popchnęłam go za ramiona.

– Tak czy inaczej akceptuję twoją propozycję – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, pochylając twarz zdecydowanie zbyt blisko mojej. – Choćby po to, by zobaczyć ból na twojej twarzy, gdy skłamiesz.

Wreszcie udało mi się odepchnąć go z wystarczającą siłą, by przedostać się spod ściany do drzwi.

– Nie mam powodu by kłamać.

Wyprostował się ponownie, a nawet odchylił nieco do tyłu.

– Masz – odparł. – I mogę cię zapewnić, że znajdę ten powód.

– Powodzenia – mruknęłam, odwracając od niego wzrok. O co mógłby mnie zapytać? O nic. Nawet gdyby zapytał mnie o coś zboczonego, będzie rozczarowany brakiem wulgarnych szczegółów.

Przypomniałam sobie, że powiedział, że był innego rodzaju człowiekiem. A jednak dał mi do zrozumienia, że zobaczenie mnie, odczuwającej ból, sprawiłoby mu przyjemność. To tak, jakby miał kilka różnych twarzy. Niezwykle irytujące.

– Zaczniemy jutro – stwierdził, wracając na swoje łóżko. – Myślę, że na dziś mamy już wystarczająco gry wstępnej.

Ugryzłam się w język, wiedząc, że chciał mnie sprowokować. Spokojnym krokiem podeszłam do drzwi, ale odwróciłam się jeszcze, akurat gdy siadał.

– Jeśli myślisz, że moja końcowa decyzja będzie zależeć od twoich odpowiedzi, to jesteś bardziej szalony, niż myślałam.

– Cóż – przeczesał ręką włosy – albo mnie zabijesz albo pocałujesz.

Odwróciłam głowę i wlepiłam wzrok w podłogę, gdy ściągnął koszulkę.

– I tak jest jedna rzecz, którą musisz zrobić najpierw.

Spojrzałam na niego, starając się nie zauważyć jego nagiej i, co było dość zaskakujące, umięsnionej klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Znienawidziłam go za to jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy on stawał się coraz silniejszy, ćwicząc, moi przyjaciele leżeli w grobach. Poczułam się, jakbym miała zaraz zwymiotować.

– Co takiego? – zapytałam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Nie mów do mnie „Crouch" – odpowiedział. – Jestem Barty. Mam nadzieję, że to uszanujesz.

Odwrócił się twarzą do ściany, a ja poczułam się, jakbym została odesłana. Oszołomiona roześmiałam się głośno.

– Myślisz, że będę na tyle uprzejma? Jesteś szalony!

Wypadłam przez otwarte drzwi, upewniając się, że nikt mnie nie widzi. Na szczęście na nikogo nie wpadłam. Na zewnątrz było pięknie. Wyjęłam swoją miotłę z mojej tajnej skrytki, która dla każdej innej osoby była niewidoczna. Rzuciłam na siebie zaklęcie, aby nikt mnie nie zauważył, i ruszyłam w stronę domu.

Roześmiałam się nagle śmiechem, tak szalonym, że mógłby konkurować z tym Croucha.

Byłam wolna. Mogłam robić co chciałam i zobaczyć wszystko to, co chciałam. On musiał gnić w celi do końca swojego życia.

Nie ważne, jak to wszystko się zakończy, ja zawsze wygram. Zawsze.


	5. rozdział 5

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 5.

Kiedy następnego dnia się obudziłam od razu było mi wstyd za siebie. Odczuwałam nieznośne podekscytowanie na myśl o powrocie do Azkabanu.

Bez szkoły, w moim planie dnia, wakacje zawsze wydawały się niesamowicie nudne. Te miały być podobne do poprzednich: jakiś letni projekt, może stworzenie nowego zaklęcia albo poprawienie jakiegoś eliksiru, a może po prostu lektura czegoś dotyczącego historii społeczności czarodziejów. A jednak w tym roku nawet nie zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym, co mogłabym robić.

Drugiego maja dwa tysiące trzeciego roku w końcu znalazłam sobie odpowiedni projekt. Dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym wszyscy świętowali rocznicę zwycięstwa jasnej strony. Wpadłam na niego, gdy Harry wznosił toast i poprosił o minutę ciszy dla naszych poległych przyjaciół. Przypomniałam sobie, że to wszystko było _jego_ winą. Niech Pettigrew będzie przeklęty, ale nic by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie Crouch. Siedziałam tam, rozkoszowując się moim nowoodkrytym gniewem. Rozpoczęłam tworzenie planu.

Przydzieliłam sobie misję. Zamierzałam zabić Barty'ego Croucha Juniora.

Pozbawione duszy ciało nie przyciągnęłoby niczyjej uwagi. Ciała ofiar pocałunku dementora umierały szybciej, więc nagła śmierć była czymś, czego można się było spodziewać. To było proste. Wystarczyło, bym nie dała się złapać idąc lub wychodząc z Azkabanu.

Teraz jednak uświadomiłam sobie, że stało przede mną prawdziwe wyzwanie. Crouch, nieważne jak bardzo go nienawidziłam i jak niezłomna byłam w moim planie zabicia go, dał mi coś więcej. Coś, co było nowe i nieprzewidywalne. Orzeźwiające.

Dotarłam do drzwi jego celi i weszłam do środka, myśląc przez chwilę, że zabłądziłam. Mężczyzna stał obok swojego łóżka, bokiem do mnie. Jeżeli dobrze widziałam, to właśnie szczotkował zęby.

Crouch znajdował się tuż przed lewitującym zlewem, cały czas myjąc zęby. W końcu splunął do środka i otarł usta ręcznikiem. Spojrzałam na niego uważnie, upewniając się, że to na pewno on. Ponownie, niestety, nie miał na sobie koszulki. Dostrzegłam dwie małe linie, jakby dołeczki, w dolnej części jego pleców, tuż pod nerkami. Miał na sobie coś, co wyglądało jak spodnie dresowe, a koszulka, którą w końcu założył, przypominała tę typową dla armii.

Przez to wszystko wydawał się bardziej ludzki, co sprawiało, że nienawidzenie go było trudniejsze. Pozostałam jednak na to odporna.

– Azkaban dostarcza ci te rzeczy? – zapytałam.

– Nie – odpowiedział, a następnie machnął ręką. W momencie, w którym to zrobił, umywalka, ręcznik i szczoteczka do zębów zniknęły z trzaskiem.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Po protu machnął ręką, a wszystkie te rzeczy zniknęły. Z otwartymi ustami po prostu się gapiłam, wskazując ręką miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się umywalka.

– Ty właśnie... ale... Jak nauczyłeś się bezróżdżkowej magii? – wykrztusiłam.

– Zwyczajnie – wzruszył ramionami. – Wiedziałem, że kiedyś się przyda. Jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?

– Dwudziesty czwarty lipca dwa tysiące trzeciego, czwartek. To było bardzo zaawansowane! Kiedy zacząłeś się uczyć? _Jak_ się tego nauczyłeś samodzielnie? To była bardzo zaawansowana magia! Wyczarowałeś obiekt z niczego! W tej umywalce była woda. Stworzyłeś _element_!

– Mogę go także przetransmutować – przechwalał się.

– Możesz? Jak? Jak ty to robisz?

Crouch uśmiechnął się nagle i oparł o ścianę naprzeciwko mnie, krzyżując ramiona. Poczułam się nieswojo. Był zbyt pewny siebie.

– Co? – naciskałam.

– Co „co"? – uniósł brwi w geście udawanej niewinności.

– Dlaczego tak wyglądasz?

– Jak?

– Jesteś... zbyt pewny siebie. Dlaczego?

Jego uśmieszek się powiększył, kiedy pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

– Co? Dlaczego?

– Cóż... Nie muszę ci tego powiedzieć. – Jego oczy spotkały moje, a uśmiech stał się jeszcze większy. – Wyczerpałaś już swoje pytania.

Zamarłam. Co miał na myśli? Dokładnie w myślach przestudiowałam swoje zachowanie od momentu, w którym przekroczyłam próg.

Wszystko stało się jasne. Zapytałam go, czy Azkaban dostarczał mu środki higieny, a chwilę później jak nauczył się bezróżdżkowej magii.

– Ja... nie rzuciłam zaklęcia... – starałam się zachować swoją godność, po tym, jak uświadomiłam sobie, jak głupio się zachowałam.

– Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że musisz – przypomniał mi. – Jedynie, że powinnaś. Jeżeli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to ja też zadałem ci już ogólne pytanie.

– Że co?

– Zapytałem o datę – powiedział. Zaskakująco, nie mogłam sobie tego przypomnieć.

– Nawet jeśli, to nie uważam, że powinny się one liczyć...

– Jedno ogólne i jedno osobiste. Wyczerpałaś swój limit. Teraz wystarczy, że zadam ci osobiste pytanie i możemy skończyć na dzisiaj.

– Co? Nie! – wykrzyknęłam zdenerwowana. – Nie! Nie zdawałam sobie sprawę, że uczestniczyliśmy już w wymianie pytań! To niesprawiedliwe.

– Hermiono, jesteś taka dumna ze swojej inteligencji. Założyłem, że jej użyjesz. To nie moja wina.

Poczułam nagły gniew.

– Jak śmiesz!

– Jak śmię co? Trzymam się tego, co uzgodniliśmy. To ty starasz się złamać nasze ustalenia. Teraz zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie...

– Nie wydaje mi się! – odwróciłam się i otworzyłam drzwi. – Mam ciebie dość na dzisiaj, Crouch!

Specjalnie, w ramach zemsty, nie zwróciłam się do niego tak, jak mnie o to prosił. Wyszłam z celi i odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Crouch uśmiechnął się i odwrócił ode mnie. Następnie, demonstrując swoją moc, machnął ręką, a drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. Świadoma tego, jak głośny był to dźwięk, uciekłam tak szybko, jak to było możliwe.

Gorąca kąpiel we własnym mieszkaniu, to wszystko, czego potrzebowałam. Napełniłam wannę, ale cały czas mi czegoś brakowało. Podeszłam do szafki, przebrnęłam przez kilkanaście produktów do włosów, aż w końcu znalazłam zestaw kąpielowy, który dostałam od Luny. Luna zawsze wydawała się być świadoma mojego stanu psychicznego i nalegała, bym spróbowała uspokajającej kąpieli. Podobno było to „dobre dla mojej aury", choć nigdy więcej się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Kiedy wlałam olejek do wanny, a strumień wody go spienił, zaczęłam widzieć, do czego Luna mnie zachęcała.

Ledwo weszłam do wanny, a już jęknęłam zadowolona. Jak na razie zanurzyłam tylko nogi, a i tak już czułam się lepiej. Z przyjemnością zanurzyłam się bardziej, aż moja głowa na chwilę zniknęła pod powierzchnią wody.

Jako że był to prezent od Luny powinnam była być przygotowana na niespodziankę, a jednak udało się jej mnie zaskoczyć. Światła w mojej łazience zaczęły przygasać, aż w końcu wszystko pogrążyło się w całkowitej ciemności. Wtedy woda zaczęła świecić przyjemnym, jasnoniebieskim światłem. W całym pomieszczeniu zaczęły się pojawiać małe, żółte światełka, przypominające świetliki. Bąbelki w wannie zaczęły rosnąć, jeden po drugim. Światełka unosiły się w powietrzu, zostawiając po sobie ślad migoczącego brokatu. Przypominało mi to ciche fajerwerki. Bąbelki zaczęły unosić się nad wannę, zmieniając jednocześnie kolor. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecham. Było po prostu wspaniale, co mnie trochę zaskoczyło, bo nigdy nie interesowały mnie takie rzeczy. A jednak czułam się teraz bardziej spokojna i szczęśliwa, niż miało to miejsce przez ostatni czas.

Wtedy jednak na nowo poczułam wstyd. Mój umysł zdecydował się zrujnować ten moment przyjemności i przypomnieć mi moje idiotyczne zachowanie. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Złamałam swoje słowo. Byłam nie lepsza, niż Crouch. Wszystko, co on zrobił, było zgodne z tym, co ustaliliśmy.

Bąbelki w różnych kolorach, od zielonego do fioletowego i od czerwonego do żółtego, unosiły się w całej łazience. Blask wody był w rzeczywistości efektem zaklęcia, które myło moje ciało. To pewnie przez olejki. Czułam, jak moja skóra staje się gładsza na nogach i ramionach.

Przegrałam dzisiaj. Przez chwilę rozważałam, by nigdy więcej nie wrócić do Azkabanu, ale wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę to nie było żadną opcją. Jutro wrócę do Croucha z podkulonym ogonem.

Teraz jednak zostanę w wannie tak długo, aż światełka nie zgasną, a bąbelki nie znikną. Miałam nadzieję, że to potrwa godziny. Potrzebowałam godzin.


	6. rozdział 6

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 6.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zawahałam się. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałam po prostu wpaść do środka. Musiałam jakoś ostrzec go, że już tu byłam. Uniosłam rękę i zapukałam do drzwi. Przez pięć długich sekund czekałam, by w końcu otworzyć je i wsunąć głowę do środka.

Crouch znowu siedział na swoich łóżku, z rękami na kolanach, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Miał zamknięte oczy.

– Dzień dobry, Hermiono – przywitał mnie, nie otwierając oczu. – Jest piątek, dwudziesty piąty lipca. Dwa tysiące trzeci rok.

– Zgadza się – potwierdziłam, choć nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Zwiesiłam głowę w zakłopotaniu.

– Kontynuujemy naszą umowę?

– Tak – potwierdziłam ponownie. Crouch otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.

– Świetnie! Rzuć zaklęcie, żebyśmy znowu nie spowodowali jakiegoś zamieszania.

Zrezygnowana wyciągnęłam różdżkę, unosząc ją przed sobą.

– _Verum dolore_!

Crouch zerwał się z łóżka, rozprostowując kończyny.

– No to jesteśmy gotowi. Chcesz zacząć czy ja mam to zrobić?

– Czekaj, posłuchaj mnie – przerwałam mu. – Powinieneś móc zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie dzisiaj, tylko wtedy będzie to sprawiedliwe. Nie pozwoliłam ci tego zrobić wczoraj, a nie to ustaliliśmy wcześniej. Więc możesz zadać mi drugie pytanie osobiste albo ogólne, twoja decyzja.

– Chcesz mi wyświadczyć taką uprzejmość? – Przez chwilę wydawał się być szczerze zadowolony, jednak po chwili jego twarz przybrała niezwykle surowy wyraz. – Myślałem, że jestem szumowiną, że ledwo zasługuję na to, by oddychać. A jednak chcesz oferujesz coś takiego.

– Zawarłam układ – odparłam.

– Zawarłaś układ – powtórzył, naśladując mnie. – Udajesz, że pozwalasz mi zadać drugie pytanie z powodu zawartego układu. Innymi słowy udajesz, że robisz to dla mojej korzyści. Ale tak nie jest, prawda? Zdecydowałaś się to zrobić, bo chcesz zachować twarz. Martwisz się o własną dumę. Musisz zachować pozory, że jestem lepsza ode mnie.

– Nieprawda!

Wiedziałam, że popełniłam błąd, gdy tylko wypowiedziałam to słowo. Zaklęcie zadziałało od razu, uderzając w trzymającą różdżkę rękę. Mimo że wiedziałam, jak ono działa, to spróbowałam je kontrolować. Jęknęłam z bólu, a różdżka wypadła mi z dłoni. Chwyciłam swoją dłoń, starając się ją rozmasować i zmniejszyć ból. Dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że moja różdżka potoczyła się, zatrzymując tuż obok jego stóp. Uniosłam wzrok na jego twarz, zupełnie przerażona, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało.

Byłam bezsilna. Z tego, co mogłam powiedzieć, Crouch potrafił posługiwać się bardzo zaawansowaną magią bezróżdżkową. Jednakże ja mogłam zrobić to samo, tak długo, jak miałam swoją różdżkę. Bez niej byłam zupełnie bezsilna. On nawet nie potrzebował mojej różdżki, by wykorzystać swoją moc, ale teraz miał w swoich rękach _moją _magię.

Byłam martwa.

Pochylił się i podniósł ją, obracając parę razy w dłoniach. Jego długie palce z wdziękiem bawiły się nią.

– Piękna różdżka – skomentował – i bardzo potężna, jak widać. Rzuciła bardzo dobre _Verum dolore_. Tak nazywa się to zaklęcie, prawda? Postaraj się to pamiętać, gdy następnym razem spróbujesz mnie okłamać.

Chciałam się bronić, ale z obawy przed ponownym bólem i brakiem różdżki, postanowiłam już nic nie mówić.

Roześmiał się lekko, a potem, ku mojemu niewyobrażalnemu zaskoczeniu, wysunął ją w moją stronę.

– Jestem pewien, że już tego nie spróbujesz.

Oszołomiona wzięłam z jego ręki różdżkę.

– Nie chciałam skłamać – wyszeptałam.

– W to jestem w stanie uwierzyć – zachichotał, idąc w stronę środka pomieszczenia. Machnął rękami, sprawiając, że niemal natychmiastowo w celi pojawił się mały stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Stałam tam, całkowicie oniemiała z zachwytu. Kiedy stolik i krzesła stanęły w końcu prosto, Crouch pstryknął palcami dwa razy, wyczarowując dwie filiżanki herbaty. Założył ręce za siebie i uśmiechnął się najszerzej, jak mógł. Wyglądał zupełnie jak dziecko.

– Lubisz herbatę z mlekiem? – zapytał uprzejmym tonem.

W milczeniu gapiłam się na niego. Ten facet dopiero co właściwie mnie _zniszczył_, a mimo to oddał mi moją różdżkę i zaproponował herbatę. Oczywiście mógł to być kolejny sposób na zastraszenie mnie, pokaz magii bezróżdżkowej tuż po tym, gdy ja byłam pozbawiona swojej magii: Popatrz, ile mam mocy. Mogłem cię zabić, ale tego nie zrobiłem.

– Tak, poproszę – odpowiedziałam w końcu.

Odsunął mi krzesło, wskazując na nie nieco teatralnie.

– Mademoiselle – powiedział z francuskim akcentem. Podeszłam ostrożnie i zajęłam miejsce, pozwalając mu przesunąc krzesło dla mnie. Przygotował mi herbatę, swoją pozostawiając bez zmian, i usiadł na przeciwko.

Przyjrzałam się stołowi i krzesłom. Wyglądały jak meble ogrodowe, ze srebrnymi metalowymi ramami, szklanym blatem i miękkimi poduszkami na krzesłach. Wzór metalowych elementów, przedstawiający róże z oplatającymi meble łodygami, był bardzo skomplikowany.

– Imponujący pokaz – pochwaliłam, chcąc się przekonać, czy faktycznie próbował mnie zastraszyć.

– Cóż, dziękuję. Trochę wysiłku sprawiło mi wyczarowanie drugiego krzesła i herbaty dla ciebie. Jak dotąd do perfekcji opanowałem to, co było niezbędne dla mnie.

Skinęłam głową, opuszczając wzrok na filiżankę herbaty. Dotarło do mnie, że jestem w jednym pomieszczeniu z szalonym mordercą.

– Czy mogę zadać ci pytanie, poza naszym układem, dotyczące mojego bezpieczeństwa?

Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, a potem się uśmiechnął.

– Spójrz na siebie, już zadajesz kolejne pytanie.

– Crouch! – warknęłam. Westchnął dramatycznie, by mi dokuczyć.

– Przypuszczam, że tak, jeśli to kwestia bezpieczeństwa.

– Zatrułeś moją herbatę? – wypuściłam szybko powietrze.

Patrzył na mnie, z otwartymi ustami, jakby naprawdę poczuł się urażony przez to oskarżenie. Pokręcił głową.

– Powinienem uznać to za osobiste pytanie.

– Co? Dlaczego?

– Osądzasz mnie na podstawie mojego charakteru. Wyjawiłem ci już jeden sekret. Wyjawiłem ci, jakie są moje intencje, jeśli chodzi o nasze... spotkania. Dlaczego miałbym cię teraz otruć? Wiesz co? Nie masz już osobistego pytania.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić!

– Właśnie, że mogę! – Pochylił się do przodu, opierając ręce na stole. – Chciałaś dać mi pytanie za wczoraj, ja zamiast tego policzyłem twoje ostatnie jako osobiste.

Chciałam się kłocić, ale nie mogłam. Miał prawo to zrobić i, jeżeli faktycznie chciałam zachować twarz, musiałam mu na to pozwolić.

– Dobra. – Skrzyżowałam ramiona, a później wzięłam łyk herbaty, wpatrując się w róg celi. Cholera, była naprawdę dobra. Zrobił ją perfekcyjnie.

– Masz jedno ogólne pytanie, a ja jedno osobiste.

Wróciłam wzrokiem z powrotem do niego.

– Kiedy zadałeś mi ogólne pytanie?

– Zapytałem, czy chcesz herbatę z mlekiem – poinformował mnie.

– Liczysz to?

– Tak.

Gapiłam się na niego tępo.

– Planujesz zadawać mi pytania, aż nie poczujesz się usatysfakcjonowany – powiedziałam, bardziej do siebie, ale on i tak skinął głową.

– Tak. Mam nadzieję, że to nie było pytanie.

– Nie, po prostu... stwierdziłam fakt.

– Co prowadzi nas do mojej propozycji, odnośnie naszej umowy. – Napił się herbaty.

– Tak?

– Miałem nadzieję, że zgodzisz się ze mną, że pytania muszą być konkretne. Zwyczajne „co" czy „jak" albo „dlaczego" się nie liczy. Uznałbym je bardziej za rozwinięcie odpowiedzi. Sądzę, że dwa takie pytania do odpowiedzi byłyby odpowiednie.

– To dość skomplikowane – jęknęłam.

– Wcale nie. – Wyglądał na zirytowanego i choć wiedziałam, że nic nie zrobi, to poczułam strach. – Jedno ogólne pytanie, jedno osobiste, dwa rozwinięcia. Pytanie ogólne to pytanie, jakie zadałabyś... na pierwszej randce.

Starałam się nie pokazać mojego wstrętu na samą myśl o nas na randce. Zastanowiłam się też krótko, czy on kiedykolwiek był kiedyś na randce.

– Drugie pytanie zawiera się w kategorii od poziomu drugiej randki do poziomu kochanka.

– Myślisz za dużo o... – próbowałam z niego zadrwić.

– Chciałem umieścić wyjaśnienia w takim kontekście, jaki jest w stanie zrozumieć kobiecy umysł. A jeżeli jest jedna rzecz, którą każda kobieta może zrozumieć, to jest to zachowanie na randkach.

Roześmiałam się szczerze.

– Choć zgadzam się z tobą, to wątpię, bym była dobrym odzwierciedleniem tradycyjnej definicji kobiety.

– Tak, jesteś inna, ale bazuję na tym, co wiem. Pamiętam, jak bawiłaś się uczuciami tego chłopca, Kruma, podczas gdy twój rudy głupkowaty przyjaciel, Weasley, umierał z zazdrości.

Wstałam nagle i oparłam ręce na blacie, górując nad Crouchem.

– Nigdy więcej nie mów o Ronie. Nigdy! Rozumiesz? Zabiję cię, jeżeli choć o nim wspomnisz, bez względu na nasz układ i nie będę się przejmować tymi cholernymi odpowiedziami. Rozumiesz?

Nigdy nie będę w stanie opisać euforii, jaką poczułam, gdy Crouch spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym to ja była szalona.

– Rozumiem. Spróbuję nie wspominać go ponownie.

– Świetnie! – wykrzyknęłam, siadając z powrotem. Siedzieliśmy tak przez kilka chwil, popijając herbatę. Gotowałam się w środku. Jego zachowanie było prawie miłe, pozwolił mi zachować moje milczenie. Kiedy skończyłam herbatę, uzupełnił ją bez żadnej prośby z mojej strony. Wymamrotałam ciche podziękowanie.

– Mam moje pytanie – powiedział po kilku minutach.

– W porządku.

– Jak się poczułaś, gdy zostałaś przydzielona do Gryffindoru?

Spojrzałam na niego nieco zagubiona.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Opowiedz mi o tym. Powiedz mi, co powiedziała ci Tiara Przydziału.

– Uch, dobrze... Mój przydział trwał długo. Właściwie, to był to drugi wynik w historii. Tiara chciała umieścić mnie w Ravenclawie. Oczywiście nie sprzeciwiłam się temu pomysłowi, ale wydaje mi się, że Tiara zobaczyła we mnie potencjał, by być w Gryffindorze. Pewnie gdybym wylądowała w Ravenclawie, to nigdy nie zdobyłabym tylu przyjaciół. Skupiłabym się na nauce, czyli na tym, czego by ode mnie oczekiwano. Gryfoni są odważni, więc bycie w tym domu zachęciło mnie, by samej być odważną.

Kiedy przestałam mówić, moje oczy skupiły się na Crouchu. Uśmiechał się.

– Nie powiedziałaś mi o czymś.

Zawahałam się.

– Nie, ja...

I wtedy sobie przypomniałam, że _rzeczywiście_ coś pominęłam. Coś, o czym sama często nie pamiętałam.

– Nie zamierzałam tego zrobić, to przypadek.

– Wierzę ci – odpowiedział.

– Tiara rozważała umieszczenie mnie gdzie indziej przez chwilę, ale jako że czytałam trochę o reputacji tego domu, poprosiłam ją, by mnie tam nie przydzieliła.

– Nie mówisz o Hufflepuffie.

– Szczerze mówiąc nad tym też się zastanawiała. Powiedziała, że miałam czułe serce, ale mój umysł to przeważał.

– Dlatego próbowała umieścić cię w Slytherinie.

– Nie od razu! – wybuchnęłam oburzona. – Na początku tiara wybrała Ravenclaw. Dopiero potem zastanawiała się nad Slytherinem.

– Powiedziała dlaczego?

Już miałam mu odpowiedzieć, gdy przypomniałam sobie o naszej umowie. Uśmiechnęłam się, zadowolona z siebie.

– Nie muszę ci odpowiedzieć.

Ku mojemu lekkiemu przerażeniu, Crouch także się uśmiechnął.

– Przypuszczam, że nie, ale mogę się przez to domyślać, dlaczego nie chcesz. Mogłabyś użyć swojego intelektu, by dojść dalej. Ze znajomymi z kombinatorskimi zdolnościami, którzy dbaliby głównie o swój interes, sama ukształtowałabyś się w ten sposób – oparł się na krześle i zachichotał. – Doszłabyś bardzo daleko w Slytherinie.

– Wolę drogę, jaką pokonałam w Gryffindorze, dzięki.

– Oczywiście, że tak – przytaknął.

– W jakim domu ty byłeś?

Niespodziewanie wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił.

– Dlaczego pytasz?

– Nie wiem. Nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział.

– Czy trzeba to powiedzieć?

– Tak – zmrużyłam oczy.

Odchrząknął lekko.

– Byłem... Byłem w...

Pogubiłam się. Czyżby _nie był_ w Slytherinie? Był w innym domu? Jak by to było w ogóle możliwe? Dlaczego tak bardzo się wahał przed powiedzeniem tego? Czy naprawdę był gdzie indziej? W Hufflepuffie? Może w Ravenclawie? Mógł być w Gryffindorze?

– Byłem w Slytherinie.

Otworzyłam lekko usta.

– Dlaczego... Więc dlaczego tak się wahałeś przy powiedzeniu mi tego?

– Ponieważ, Hermiono – wypił resztę swojej herbaty, sprawiając, że filiżanka zniknęła – mi także dano wybór.

– Jaki wybór?

– Każdy.

Szczęka mi opadła.

– Każdy? Ale jak?

– Nie muszę ci odpowiedzieć – uśmiechnął się.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, wstając, rozzłoszczona, że znowu mnie pokonał.

– Przypuszczam, że będziemy musieli przełożyć to na inny czas.

Nie miałam zamiaru pozwolić mu więcej się mną bawić, z chęcią zadałabym mu kolejne pytania już teraz. Wydawał się zaskoczony, ale również wstał. Krzesła i stół zniknęły.

– Pewnie tak.

Wtedy zrobiłam coś, co zaszokowało nas oboje. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co mnie do tego skłoniło.

Wyciągnęłam rękę, by mógł ją uścisnąć.

Udając, że moje zachowanie było celowe, choć oboje wiedzieliśmy, że tak nie było, utrzymałam z Crouchem bezpośredni kontakt wzrokowy.

– Zobaczymy się jutro.

Spojrzał na moją rękę, unosząc brwi w sposób, który zaczynał wydawać się znajomym, ale później uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął nią.

– Do zobaczenia – wypuścił moją rękę, sprawiając, że wreszcie odetchnęłam.

Skinęłam głową i odwróciłam się, ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

– Tylko pamiętaj o jednym – odezwał się, gdy już stałam na progu.

– O czym?

– Ślizgoni są najlepsi w gierkach umysłowych. Jesteś pewna, że jesteś na to gotowa?

Uśmiechnęłam się.

– Oczywiście. W końcu prawie byłam jedną z nich.


	7. rozdział 7

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 7.

– Kontynuujemy?

– Tak – zgodził się i ponownie machnął ręką, wyczarowując tym razem dwa większe krzesła z miękkimi poduszkami, ale ten sam stół i kubki. W tym samym czasie rzuciłam _Verum Delore_.

– Kto zaczyna?

– Myślę, że ja – zdecydował. – I zacznę od pytania osobistego, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Abosolutnie nic.

– Jak nie dajesz się złapać?

– Złapać?

– Tak. Jak nie dajesz się złapać na przychodzeniu tu?

– To jest pytanie osobiste?

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się. – Pytam cię jak jesteś w stanie zrobić coś tak bardzo nielegalnego.

– Boję się ci odpowiedzieć.

– Dlaczego?

Nie odezwałam się. Nie mogłam skłamać, a nie chciałam przyznać, jak łatwa byłaby dla niego...

– Ucieczka – wydedukował, kończąc moją myśl. – Boisz się, że użyłbym twojej odpowiedzi by móc stąd uciec.

– Tak – potwierdziłam.

– Cóż, nie musisz – machnął nieco lekceważąco ręką. – Gdybym tylko wysunął rękę za te drzwi, to natychmiast uruchomiłbym wszystkie sensory i alarmy. Bardzo zaawansowana magia. Nie chcą, żebym stąd uciekł.

– To zmienia postać rzeczy – roześmiałam się nerwowo. – To dość łatwe. Nikt nie pilnuje tego skrzydła. Zresztą w większości budynku nie ma żadnych wyszukanych środków ochronnych, poza kilkoma strażnikami i dementorami w tych obszarach, gdzie znajdują się świadomi więźniowie. W tym skrzydle praktycznie nie ma niczego. Tak długo, jak używam odpowiedniego zaklęcia i unikam dementorów, mogę tu wejść bez żadnego problemu.

– Dodatkowo nie ma tu żadnych środków bezpieczeństwa w razie nieautoryzowanego otwarcia drzwi – zgadł Crouch.

– Nie w tym skrzydle – przyznałam.

– Przylatujesz tu na miotle?

– Tak, używając tego samego zaklęcia.

– Myślałem, że nie potrafisz latać – spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

– Och, byłam w tym koszmarna! – roześmiałam się. – Ale musiałam się nauczyć, by być w stanie poruszać się w niewykrywalny sposób.

– Słusznie – odparł.

– A więc moja kolej?

– Tak jest – potwierdził.

– Jak ci się podobało w szkole?

Crouch odchylił się na krześle, jakb medytował. Przez dłuższy czas pozostawał zamyślony, do czasu, aż odrząknęłam lekko.

– Przepraszam – mruknął. – Starałem się przypomnieć moje szkolne lata.

– Bolesne?

Spojrzał prosto w moje oczy i w jednej chwili poczułam tak niewiarygodny smutek, że aż – przez jedną przelotną chwilę – stało mi się go żal.

– O tak – odpowiedział.

– A jednak – zachichotał, odrzucając posępny wyraz twarzy – miało to więcej do czynienia z życiem domowym, co przeniosło się na grunt szkolny.

– Jak to?

– Zaprzyjaźnianie się zajmowało mi wieki – wyznał. – Głównie ze względu na mojego ojca. Nikt w moim domu mi nie ufał. Ślizgoni są bardzo ostrożni, co do swoich przyjaciół. Mój ojciec pracował w ministerstwie i był bardzo szanowanym urzędnikiem. Trafiłem do Slytherinu, ale moi rówieśnicy nie wiedzieli, czy stało się tak dlatego, że byłem po prostu snobistycznym, bogatym chłopakiem, czy może naprawdę byłem wystarczająco przebiegły, jak przystało na Ślizgona. Przez trzy lata byłem pozostawiony sam sobie. Najwyraźniej to dzięki temu udało mi się uzyskać fenomenalne oceny. Moje osiągnięcia są historyczne.

– Nigdy nie usłyszałam twojego nazwiska w tym kontekście.

– Cóż, po tym, jak dokonasz niektórych wyborów – zażartował lekko, nawiązując do powodu mojej obecności tutaj – Hogwart stara się o tobie więcej nie wspominać. Za to zawsze jest gotowy, by podyskutować o sukcesach jednego z twoich profesorów, choć osiągnął mniej niż ja.

– Jednego z moich profesorów?

– Severus Snape – burknął Crouch. – Choć, jak rozumiem, ktoś pobił jego rekordy.

Zarumieniłam się, słysząc to pochlebstwo.

– Ledwo.

– Tak, czytałem twoje portfolio – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kolejna znana mi już rekacja. – Byłaś blisko, ale nie zdołałaś mnie pokonać.

Poczułam się zszokowana.

– Co? Czytałeś moje portfolio? Jakim cudem udało ci się mnie pokonać? Miałam prawie idealne wyniki! W dodatku, jak rozumiem, opuściłeś swój siódmy rok. Jak, na Merlina, udało ci się do tego dokonać?

Nie przestawał się szczerzyć. Przez chwilę gapiłam się na niego, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, dlaczego to robi.

– Zadałabym ci któreś z tych pytań, gdybym nie miała pilniejszego pytania osobistego – oznajmiłam.

– Wiem – zarechotał, czując się zwycięsko.

– Chciałbyś najpierw zadać swoje ogólne pytanie?

– Tak, chciałbym. Gdzie pracujesz?

– Dlaczego pytasz?

– Dlaczego pytam o cokolwiek? – wzruszył ramionami, ale wyjaśnił, po tym jak przewróciłam oczami. – Zastanawiam się jakim cudem możesz się tutaj codziennie zjawiać.

– Uczę zaklęc w Hogwarcie – powiedziałam. – Zajęłam miejsce Flitwicka po tym jak został dyrektorem.

Crouch przechylił głowę.

– Co z McGonagall?

– Profesor McGona... – zaczęłam, chcąc go poprawić, tak, jak robiłam to z chłopcami w czasie naszego pobytu w szkole, ale nie mogłam dokończyć. Poczułam nagle olbrzymi żal. Chciałam się odezwać, ale czułam uścisk w gardle. Spróbowałam ponownie, ale ponownie poczucie żalu okazało się zbyt silne. Crouch uniósł rękę.

– Rozumiem – wyszeptał, raczej delikatnie. Nienawidziłam go za jego współczucie. Był mordercą. Zabił własnego ojca, torturował rodziców Neville'a, przywrócił do życia Czarnego Pana (dla własnego dobra przypominałam sobie listę jego zbrodni), a jednak okazywał mi szczere współczucie, pozwalając mi przemilczeć fakt, że wciąż miałam problemy z poradzeniem sobie z tą sytuacją.

Starałam się odegnać te myśli, ale jego empatyczne zachowanie i nagłe wspomnienie o minionych wydarzeniach złapały mnie zupełnie nieprzygotowaną. Nie spodziewałam się, że w naszej rozmowie możemy wspomnieć profesor McGonagall. A jednak. W dodatko nieintencjonalne wspomnienie jej przez Croucha sprawiło, że przypomniałam sobie o Ronie.

– To moja wina – wykrztusiłam, czując łzy spływające mi po policzkach, choć starałam się je powstrzymać. Zakryłam twarz, całkowicie zawstydzona własnym brakiem kontroli.

– Hermiono? – spojrzałam na niego ukradkiem. Siedział pochylony do przodu, wyciągając ręce w moim kierunku. Wiedział jednak, że nie powinien próbować mnie dotknąć. Jednak to jego twarz zwróciła moją uwagę. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, jakby naprawdę chciał mi pomóc.

– Przepraszam – powiedziałam, nieco bezsensownie.

– Nie... Nie mogę... – wyjąknął. Był tak blisko, że prawie leżał na stole. Jak udało mu się to zrobić? Jakim cudem wprawił mnie w taki stan?

Wtedy koszmarna myśl przemknęła mi przez głowę. Robił to celowo?

Odrzuciłam głowę do tyłu, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Wyraz jego twarzy mnie zdumiał. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wyglądał na bezdyskusyjnie _złamanego. _Bezradnego, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał płaczącej kobiety. Rękę cały czas miał wyciągniętą, tak, jakby chciał ją położyć pocieszająco na moim ramieniu, ale wiedział, że w moim obecnym stanie, nie pozwoliłabym mu na to.

– Mam jedno pytanie. Chciałabym je zadać i wyjść – powiedziałam. Zamknął usta i przełknął ślinę, przytakując mi.

– Zainsynuowałeś, że ujawniłeś mi już jakiś sekret o sobie – starałam się skupić na równomiernym oddychaniu. – Co to było?

Cały czas kiwał głową, potem uświadomił sobie, że musiał odpowiedzieć.

– Um... Cóż, ja... Kiedy zapytałaś mnie, co chciałbym w zamian za odpowiedzi. Powiedziałem ci, że nigdy nie poprosiłbym o nic seksualnego.

– Tak...? – naciskałam.

– To tyle – wzruszył ramionami. – Nigdy nie aprobowałem tego typu zachować.

– Nawet kiedy byłem – zawahał się, spoglądając na mnie z poczuciem winy, a potem odchrząknął – śmierciożercą nigdy w tym nie uczestniczyłem. Na początku Czarny Pan, albo ktokolwiek inny, kto akurat nami dowodził, próbował mnie zmusić, ale zawsze potrafiłem się wywinąć. Nigdy nie dotknąłem żadnej z tych kobiet ani żadnego z tych mężczyzn. Myśl o zmuszaniu kogokolwiek do czegoś takiego sprawia, że robi mi się niedobrze. To... To dużo gorsze niż morderstwo. Człowiek musi żyć do końca życia z tą hańbą.

– Najgorsze było stanie tam i patrzenie na tych biednych ludzi zmuszanych do... – przerwał znowu na chwilę – ... no wiesz, w kółko, gdy byli już ledwo żywi. Nigdy nie zrozumiałem, jak ci ludzie, z którymi dorastałem, mogli znajdować przyjemność w tak okropnej czynności. Wykorzystywali ledwo żyjącego więźnia, bez przerwy. Kiedy widziałem taką sytuację, byłem tym, który decydował się zrobić najbardziej humanitarną rzeczą, jaka była wtedy możliwa.

– Czyli?

Crouch spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, pewny siebie.

– Zabijałem ich.


	8. rozdział 8

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 8.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy weszłam do środka.

– Jestem zdziwiony, że zdecydowałaś się wrócić.

Spojrzałam na niego. Był nieogolony, choć równie dobrze mogło być tak samo wczoraj, a ja po prostu tego nie zauważyłam. Siedział na pryczy, opierając na niej nogi. Łokcie położył na kolanach, a kciuki oparł na zębach mężczyzny. Wyglądał po prostu śmiesznie.

– Oczywiście, że wróciłam. Nie oczekiwałeś tego?

Uśmiechał się przez chwilę, a chwilę później podskoczył, podrywając się z łóżka.

– Sądzę, że tak. – Milczał przez chwilę, spoglądając na mnie. – Pamiętasz swój pierwszy dzień tutaj?

– Jak mogłabym zapomnieć?

– Muszę cię za to przeprosić.

Zmrużyłam oczy, patrząc na niego.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ kiedy tu weszłaś, ja, tak jakby, straciłem to.

– Straciłeś to...? – zapytytałam.

– Cóż, kiedy tu weszłaś, pomyślałem, że w końcu się złamałem. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego widziałem akurat ciebie, ale i tak miało to więcej sensu niż twoje faktyczne odwiedziny.

– Och – westchnęłam. Byłam nieco zdezorientowana, nie wiedziałam, dlaczego chciał się tym podzielić.

– Dlatego byłem nieco... um... szalony? Chciałem, żebyś odeszła i tak naprawdę nie byłem pewien, czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę do czasu, aż wróciłaś. A wtedy – zachichotał lekko – ustawiłem już sobie poprzeczkę dla szaleństwa. Nie chciałem cię przecież rozczarować, prawda?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Wczoraj podzieliłaś się czymś naprawdę osobistym, choć tego nie chciałaś, więc uznałem, że byłoby miło z mojej strony dać ci coś, co sprawi, że ja także stracę twarz.

– Och – powtórzyłam.

– Chcę powiedzieć, że nie zamierzałem być taki...

– Przerażający?

– Tak – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Był czas, że naprawdę byłem tak szalony i pewnie prędzej bym cię zabił, niż starał się dowiedzieć, czy byłaś prawdziwa czy nie. Jednak jak sądzę zmiękłem na stare lata.

– Masz ledwo czterdziestkę – uśmiechnęłam się.

– Tak jak powiedziałem, „na stare lata" – odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. – W każdym razie przepraszam za tamto. I za następny dzień też.

Wróciłam myślami do niektórych z tych rzeczy, które wtedy powiedział.

– Powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz już więcej korzystać z tych tanich sztuczek.

– To był mój sposób na ucieczkę od tego. Nie jestem już taki, Hermiono. Moje życie zmieniło się drastycznie od czasu, gdy wróciłem do więzienia. Nabrałem więcej perspektywy w stosunku do siebie i wszystkiego wokół – uśmiechnął się żartobliwie. – Oczywiście nadal mam swoje _momenty, _ale nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem, którego przyszłaś zabić, o tym mogę cię zapewnić.

Jego słowa całkowicie mnie zdezorientowały.

– W porządku.

– Dalej! – machnął wesoło, zbyt wesoło, ręką. – Rzuć swoje zaklęcie.

Zrobiłam tak, jak powiedział, w dalszym ciągu patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Zajęłam miejsce na jednym z krzeseł, które za każdym razem wyglądały coraz lepiej.

– W takim razie zacznę – oznajmił. – Jakie są twoje hobby?

– Dlaczego pytasz? – W dalszym ciągu byłam wyjątkowo ostrożna.

Zachichotał ponownie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że musimy teraz uzasadniać nasze pytania.

– Cóż, nie musimy – odparłam. – Po prostu jestem przezorna, jak sądzę.

– Dobrze, w takim razie, jak sądzę, jestem ciekawy, czym normalnie zajmujesz się w lecie.

– Hmm – zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. – Normalnie prawdopodobnie opanowywałabym jakąś nową umiejętność. To właśnie robiłam. Spędzałam lato ucząc się, jak coś zrobić. Na przykład właśnie w ten sposób nauczyłam się latać na miotle. Tego lata chciałabym przeczytać jak najwięcej książej – oderwałam się na chwilę. – Naprawdę chcę nową książkę. Właściwie... coś innego niż zwykle.

Kilka sekund później Crouch pomachał mi ręką przed twarzą.

– Halo?

– Oj, przepraszam – zarumieniłam się. – Zastanawiałam się, co sobie kupić.

– Zawsze uwielbiałem dobrą lekturę.

– Jaka jest twoja... cóż, chciałam zapytać, jaka była twoja ulubiona książka.

– To proste, „Hobbit" Tolkiena – wyszczerzył się. – Czytałem to cały czas.

Byłam całkowicie zaskoczona.

– To mugolska literatura.

– Taka jest najlepsza! Mugole mają tak dużą wyobraźnię! Chodzi mi o to, że czasami magia może sprawić, że wszystkie cuda tego świata stają się przyziemne. – Nadeszła jego kolej, by odpłynąć na chwilę. – Tęsknię za tą książką.

– Nie możesz jej... zreplikować?

Zastopowałam go jeszcze zanim zdążył się odezwać.

– Nie! Nie odpowiadaj na to! To dodatkowe pytanie.

– Nieee, wezmę to za rozwinięcie.

– Och. – Zorientowałam się, że się uśmiecham. – To bardzo hojnie z twojej strony.

Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

– Skoro tak uważasz.

Chciałam zapytać go, co miał przez to na myśli, ale mężczyzna już kontynuował.

– Nie, nie mogę wyczarować książki. Musiałbym wyobrazić sobie każde jedno słowo. Kiedy wyczarowuję krzesło czy cokolwiek innego, to dlatego, że jestem w stanie je sobie bardzo dokładnie wyobrazić. W przypadku książki musiałbym pamiętać każde słowo na każdej stronie.

– Widzę, że to faktycznie może być problematyczne.

– Tak.

– Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że mogę tak uważać?

– Policzę to za pytanie osobiste. – Ponownie usta wykrzywił mu uśmiech.

– W porządku.

– Liczę na rewanż, oczywiście. Pomyślałem, że jeżeli to podkreślę, to i ty możesz poczuć się w pewnym momencie hojna.

– Nie sądzę.

– Daj spokój, zrobiłem ci herbatę!

Spojrzałam na niego, a Crouch odwrócił wzrok, jakby był zakłopotany.

– I przywróciłem Czarnego Pana. Rozumiem, nie będzie książki.

Przygryzłam wargi, by się nie roześmiać. Wyglądał jak zawstydzony szczeniak, co było jednocześnie komiczne jak i przerażające.

– Jaka byłaś zanim dowiedziałaś się, że jesteś czarownicą?

– Och, wow. Zanim? Nie myślałam o tym. Myślę, że byłam taka sama, tak naprawdę. Przed pójściem do szkoły byłam zwykłą małą dziewczynką. Odkrywałam świat wokół mnie. Uwielbiałam przebywać na zewnątrz, choć moi przyjaciele mogliby myśleć inaczej. Wolałam uczyć się na zewnątrz i to tam spędziłam większość mojego dzieciństwa. Wspinałam się na drzewa, rysowałam kredą po chodnikach. Kiedy poszłam do szkoły, przeżyłam mały szok, gdy dowiedziałam się, że dziewczynkom nie wypada robić tych rzeczy. Więc zagłębiłam się w książkach. Nie zmieniłam się za bardzo. Oczywiście dokuczano mi ze względu na włosy i zęby, więc byłam raczej przyzwyczajona do izolacji...

– Tak, skoro mowa o zębach – przerwał mi Crouch, wyglądając nieco dziwnie. – Pamiętam, że wcześniej miałaś nieco większe... – urwał.

– Wypadek na eliksirach dał mi powód do ich skurczenia, więc z niej skorzystałam. Nie jestem za zmienianiem ciała takim jak powiększanie piersi czy wstrzykiwanie botoksu, jak robią to mugole, ale nie mam nic przeciwko poprawieniu czegoś, co przez całe życie było utrudnieniem w kontaktach społecznych.

– Dziewczyny nie mogą ciągle poprawiać tego, co powoduje u nich niepewność – zaprotestował Crouch. – Jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby wszystkie chciały poprawić to, co im się nie podoba? Skończyłyby wyglądając dokładnie tak samo. Byłyby całkowicie sztuczne.

– Wiesz, nie istnieje wiele zaklęć upiększających.

– Naprawdę? Myślałem, że jest parę naprawiających fryzurę czy makijaż i tak dalej.

– Nie, wcale nie. Są eliksiry, które się nakłada na włosy, jak szampon, ale to tyle. Istnieje zaklęcie na zęby, ale tylko dlatego, że są zbudowane z kości.

– Fascynujące. Nigdy tego nie wiedziałem.

– Ale masz rację. Kobiety, które starały się stworzyć tego typu zaklęcia, zawsze kończyły gorzej, więc po jakimś czasie zaprzestano prób.

– Twoje włosy uspokoiły się trochę od czwartego roku – uśmiechnął się.

Ugryzłam się w język, by się powstrzymać, byłam bardzo ciekawa, dlaczego pamiętał, jak wyglądałam na czwartym roku.

– Po balu spędziłam trochę czasu by się nimi zająć. Bycie kobietą jest bardzo uciążliwe.

– Nic o tym nie wiem – uśmiechnął się, a ja pozwoliłam sobie, by odwzajemnić uśmiech.

– To ciężkie życie.

– Przejawiałaś jakieś ślady magii nim dostałaś swój list?

Roześmiałam się w bardzo żenujący sposób.

– Tak. Jeden wielki ślad.

– Czyli?

– Kontrolowałam pogodę.

Crouch spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Co robiłaś?

– Kontrolowałam pogodę.

– Jak?

– Cóż, pomyśl! Miałam bardzo przyziemnie dzieciństwo. Nigdy nie miałam powody by być zdenerwowana czy zła, nawet kiedy byłam prześladowana w szkole nikomu nie życzyłam źle. Bardziej żałowałam tych dziewczyn. W każdym razie moja magia nigdy nie miała powodu, by się zerwać. Zamiast tego pogoda naśladowała moje emocje.

– Poważnie?

– Tak. Kiedy byłam szczęśliwa świeciło słońce. Gdy byłam smutna to padał deszcz, a gdy czułam złość, to zbierało się na burzę. Kiedy byłam w nastroju na naukę, to na dworze robiło się ciepło i wiał delikatny wiatr. Nigdy tego nie zauważyłam, dopiero moja mama mi to uświadomiła, po tym, jak dostałam już list.

– To dość niesamowite.

– I pozostało niewykryte, co było dziwne. Pewnie dlatego, że to trochę bardziej subtelne, niż włosy odrastające przez noc.

Crouch uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Mówisz o Potterze, prawda?

– Tak – wyszczerzyłam zęby. – To właśnie mu się przydarzyło. Skąd wiedziałeś?

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Crouch nagle przesunął się obok stołu i przykrył moje usta dłonią. Był bardzo blisko. Przycisnął klatkę piersiową do mojej, starając się odzyskać równowagę. Po chwili cofnął się nieco, choć jego twrz dalej była nienaturalnie blisko. Jego ręka pozostała na moich ustach. Chciałam zaprotestować, ale błaganie w jego oczach i fakt, że gwałtownie pokręcił głową zrobił swoje. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że drugą rękę zacisnął na moim przedramieniu, dopiero po tym, jak ją ścisnął. Kiedy oboje gapiliśmy się na drzwi, zorientowałam się, że zadał mi kolejne pytanie, a ja nawet nie zauważyłam. Zaczynałam zapominać jaki był cel tych spotkań. To ja, a nie on, miałam zrozumieć. Nie powinnam się cieszyć i zapominać o powodzie tego wszystkiego. Ten mężczyzna, oddychający teraz cięzko, w dalszym ciągu był mordercą.

Skarciłam się w myślach, bo ten fakt po raz kolejny wyleciał mi z głowy.

Właśnie wtedy w drzwiach pojawiła się szczelina, a jedzenie zostało przez nią przepchnięte. Zaraz po tym szczelina zniknęła. Crouch dalej klęczał obok mnie, trzymając rękę na mojej twarzy, jego twarz zaledwie kilka centrymetrów od mojej. Zaczęłam czuć się niekomfortowo, oddychałam ciężej. Może ze strachu. Byłam bardzo bliska bycia złapaną.

Po paru sekundach Crouch wypuścił oddech i odsunął się, siadając z powrotem na krześle.

– Przepraszam za to, ale chyba sama rozumiesz, dlaczego to zrobiłem.

– Tak – skinęłam głową. – Rozumiem, oczywiście.

Crouch machnął ręką, a jedzenie zaczęło lewitować w naszą stronę. Spojrzał na mnie i mrugnął okiem. Wyraźnie się popisywał. Absolutną breję przemienił w ciepłego kurczaka i kukurydzę. Poczułam cieknącą mi ślinkę.

– Imponujące umiejętności – powiedziałam w uznaniu dla jego pokazu.

– Mając lata wolnego czasu zyskujesz wiele umiejętności.

– To co z tym, o co pytałam? – naciskałam.

– Hm?

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że mówiłam o Harrym?

– Zawsze masz ten wyraz twarzy, gdy o nim mówisz, jakbyś mówiła o bracie czy coś takiego.

Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie, tak, jak wcześniej.

– Nigdy wcześniej go tutaj nie wspomniałam. Skąd wiesz, jak wygląda moja twarz, gdy o nim mówię?

Nagle się zarumienił.

– Widziałeś mnie tylko w szkole...

Crouch unikał mojego wzroku. Wstał i odwrócił się. Ja natomiast pochyliłam się do przodu.

– Obserwowałeś mnie w szkole?

– Nie tylko ciebie – wyrzucił, odwracając się nagle, by móc się bronić. – Ale tak.

– Z jakiego powodu?

Crouch przygryzł wargę.

– Ja nie... Nie odpowiadajmy na to dzisiaj.

– Zadałeś mi dzisiaj więcej pytań, wiesz?

– Wiem, ale nie protestowałaś.

– To ma znaczenie?

– Tak sądzę. Chciałaś odpowiedzieć, więc to zrobiłaś. Ja nie chcę, więc odsuwam to na jutro, gdy na pewno zadasz mi znowu to samo pytanie. Tak przynajmniej mam czas, by sformułować odpowiedź, po której nie podjęłabyś przedwczesnej decyzji.

– Pewnie – zgodziłam się, wstając. – Masz rację. Lepiej już pójdę.

– Jak sobie życzysz – machnął ręką, sprawiając, że moje krzesło zniknęło. Zaczął jeść swój obiad.

– Nie ma sensu bym tu została – spojrzałam na niego.

– Pewnie nie.

Jego głos zabrzmiał smutno.

– Cóż... Dziękuję za herbatę.

– To dosłownie jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakie mogę zrobić – uśmiechnął się. – Widzimy się jutro, tak?

Zawahałam się przez chwilę, chcąc, by spojrzał na mnie.

– Tak, jasne. Do zobaczenia.

Po raz drugi wyciągnęłam rękę w jego kierunku. Uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął nią.

Wyszłam, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że czegoś mi brakowało.


	9. rozdział 9

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 9.

To był dziwny dzień. Obudziłam się w nienajlepszym humorze, jak zwykle w poniedziałek. Wczorajsze wydarzenia wciąż były w moim umyśle.

Piąty dzień, zauważyłam. Nasz układ nie trwał jeszcze nawet tygodnia, a ujawniłam już o sobie o wiele więcej, niż się kiedykolwiek spodziewałam. Dlaczego mu na to pozwalałam?

Zadawał odpowiednie pytania, odpowiedziałam sobie sama. Musiałam mu to przyznać.

Zaczynałam zapominać z kim mam do czynienia. Wczoraj prawie się roześmiałam i to w czasie, gdy mówił o tym, co było powodem, dla którego chciałam go zabić. Wszystko było na odwrót. Musiałam skupić się na tym, by zachować rozsądek.

Dziś miałam zamiar zadać mu pytania, które sprawią, że poczuje się niewygodnie. Znałam przynajmniej jedno, na które nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy weszłam, i po raz kolejny musiałam przyznać, że ten psychopata miał bardzo przystojną twarz.

– Dzień dobry! Miło widzieć cię tak wcześnie.

– Nie sprawdziłam, która godzina – przyznałam.

– Wiem to tylko ze względu na słońce.

Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu.

– Nie widzisz słońca w swojej celi.

– Pewnie, że widzę – roześmiał się.

– Nie, nie jesteś w stanie – spojrzałam na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Ufasz mi?

W odpowiedzi tylko na niego spojrzałam.

– Racja, głupie pytanie. Zignoruj to i po prostu tu podejdź.

Skinął na mnie. Ostrożnie podeszłam i stanęłam obok niego. Pochylił się, składając swoje łóżko. Później stanął tuż przy kamiennej ścianie, prawie dotykając jej nosem.

– Podejdź bliżej – odezwał się, chcąc, bym zrobiła to samo, co on. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał, bym ją chwyciła. Zignorowałam ją, wzięłam głęboki oddech i zrobiłam kolejny krok w kierunku ściany. Na szczęście Crouch nie zamierzał złapać mojej ręki. Zamiast tego nagle dotknął swoją dłonią ściany i przesunął po niej ręką.

Moje serce się zatrzymało.

Cała ściana zniknęła, a ja stałam na krawędzi podłogi. Gdybym zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok, to niechybnie spadłabym w dół. Szybko odsunęłam się do tyłu, bojąc się, że nagle stanę się nienaturalnie niezdarna.

– Wszystko w porządku! – Crouch zachichotał, ponownie wyciągając rękę w moim kierunku. Tym razem chciał, bym ją chwyciła. W co on grał? Chciał mnie złapać i wyrzucić?

– Spójrz, Hermiono. – Uniósł drugą rękę i wydawało się, że cały czas na coś naciskał. Oparł się na, jak mi się wydawało, niczym, ale nie przewrócił się do przodu.

W dalszym ciągu ignorując jego rękę podeszłam do przodu. Pod ręką poczułam kamienie tworzące ścianę. Sprawił, że stała się niewidoczna. Sprawił, że ściana stała się niewidoczna przy pomocy bezróżdżkowej magii.

– To trochę jak lustro fenickie – oznajmił. – Ja mogę patrzeć na zewnątrz i zobaczyć słońce, ale z drugiej strony to cały czas wygląda jak ściana.

Kiedy w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie spadnę, przybyło mi odwagi. To było naprawdę piękne. Słońce wznosiło się nad wodę, lśniło na całej jej powierzchni, tańcząc na falach.

– Żałuję jedynie, że nie mogę go poczuć – kontynuował, mrucząc bardziej do siebie. – Nie czułem słońca od ośmiu lat.

– To i tak wydaje się... miłe – odparłam, nie chcąc użyć słowa „piękne".

– Byłaby to fajna sztuczka, gdybym chciał kogoś uwieść – zaśmiał się.

Potrząsnęłam głową gwałtownie. Crouch szybko się wycofał.

– Nie to, że probuję teraz! – bronił się. – Ale byłoby fajnie zrobić coś takiego w gwieździstą noc. Może w deszczową.

– Byłeś kiedykolwiek zaangażowany uczuciowo?

Uniósł brew, cały czas się uśmiechając. Jęknęłam z niezadowoleniem.

– _Verum Delore!_ O tak, pytania się zaczęły – potwierdziłam.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i machnął dłonią. Ściana wróciła na swoje miejsce, bardzo blisko mnie. Gdybym się tylko trochę pochyliła, to bez problemu mogłabym się o nią oprzeć.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że zdążył już wyczarować stół i krzesła oraz zająć jedno z nich.

– Mogłabyś powtórzyć?

– Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś w ten sposób zainteresowany? Kiedykolwiek chciałeś kogoś „uwieść"?

Crouch oparł się na krześle, zastanawiając nad odpowiedzią.

– Nie w szkole, ale w moim dorosłym życiu była jedna dziewczyna, którą jakby adorowałem.

– Kim była?

– Czy to twoje osobiste pytanie? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Raczej jego rozwinięcie.

– Niech będzie – kiwnął głową. – Miała na imię Laura i była tu strażniczką parę lat temu.

– O, więc kiedyś robili coś więcej, niż przepychanie jedzenia przez drzwi?

– Tak. – Usta ponownie wykrzywił mu uśmiech. – Zadaniem Laury było utrzymywanie mnie w sekrecie i dbanie o mnie. Wiedzieli, że wystarczyłby mój krzyk, a wszyscy dowiedzieliby się, że żyję. Oczywiście nie chcieli tego, więc trzymali ją tutaj, by ktoś nade mną panował.

– Panował?

– Niedosłownie. Dotrzymywała mi towarzystwa, grała ze mną w karty, rozmawiała praktycznie o niczym, wszystkich tych bzdurach... Dopiero po roku zorientowałem się, że się w niej zakochałem. Pamiętaj jednak, że byłem wtedy jeszcze naprawdę szalony i nie bardzo w stanie, by zrozumieć własne emocje. W każdym razie uspokoiłem się nieco, co było raczej nieznanym uczuciem, i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę bez niej żyć.

Kontynuował po chwili.

– Nie była ładna. W sensie, jak ładna może być strażniczka w Azkabanie? Jednak dla mnie nie miała żadnych wad. Może to był efekt mojej manii, ale... kochałem ją. I zacząłem robić wszystko, by ona odwzajemniła moje uczucie. Oczywiście miała już do mnie pewną słabość, myślała, że jestem _niezrozumiany. _Pewnej nocy opowiedziałem całą swoją historię, co tylko uświęciło ją w swoim przekonaniu. Tej samej nocy powiedziałem, że ją kocham i, że gdy tylko stąd wyjdę, uczynię ją najszęśliwszą kobietą we wszechświecie. Nie zareagowała tak, jak się tego spodziewałem.

– Nie była zainteresowana?

– Powiedziała, że bardzo jej to pochlebia, ale była zdania, że wiązanie się z jednym z więźniów nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Zabolało, bo nigdy nie wydawało mi się, że jestem dla niej więźniem. Nie mówiła do mnie jak do jednego z nich, nie traktowała mnie tak, jak pozostałych. Zacząłem powtarzać jej, że ją kocham, każdego dnia, tuż przed tym jak wychodziła. Po roku zaczęła mi odpowiadać tym samym.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed uśmiechnięciem się. To było raczej miłe. Zauważyłam jednak dużą dziurę w tej historii.

– Ale gdzie ona jest teraz?

Oczy Croucha stały się zimne, a ja znowu zobaczyłam w nim mordercę. Wyraz jego twarzy wywołał u mnie dreszcze.

– Rok później wyznała mi, że się we mnie zakochała – roześmiał się lekko. – Tak dokładnie, to powiedziała „niech Bóg mi dopomoże, ale naprawdę cię kocham". Do tego czasu było już ze mną lepiej, ale Mroczny Znak palący moje ramię nie pozwalał mi zapomnieć. Nie było mowy, bym się stąd wtedy wydostał. I wtedy to się stało. Postanowiła, że spróbuje mnie wyciągnąć. Mówiła, że się całkowicie zrehabilitowałem, byłem całkowicie w porządku i mogłem przydać się jasnej stronie. Coś takiego nie mogło przejść z Rufusem Scrigemourem. Wiedział, że żyję, i chciał by to dalej było sekretem. Dlatego, gdy Laura powiedziała, że powie wszystkim o mnie, o mojej historii, i postara się wymusić moje uwolnienie... musiał temu zapobiec.

– Umarła w tajemniczych okolicznościach we własnym łóżku. Brak śladów włamania, za przyczynę śmierci uznano samobójstwo. Od wtedy nie miałem już aktywnego strażnika, ale też go nie potrzebowałem. Po tym, jak powiedzieli mi, że Laura nie żyje, zamilkłem na pięć lat. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką robiłem w tym czasie, było ćwiczenie mojej magii. Nie powiedziałem ani słowa.

– A potem – uśmiechnął się nagle – do mojej celi z chęcią zabicia mnie wkradła się ta młoda, piękna dziewczyna.

Moje usta otwarły się szerzej. Zdałam sobie dokładnie sprawę z tego, co mówił. Starałam się skupić, ignorując moje zaczerwienienie na twarzy.

– Ty... Nie rozmawiałeś z nikim od pięciu lat...

– By wypowiedzieć twoje imię. Powinnać czuć się wyjątkowa – zażartował. Wiedziałam, że uśmiech nie był do końca szczery w tamtym momencie. Kiedy sięgał po herbatę, jego ręka zadrżała.

– Dlaczego obserwowałeś mnie w szkolę?

Jego wyraz twarzy trochę się ochłodził.

– Czy to nie trochę zbyt przewidywalne, Hermiono?

– Wszystko jedno. – Byłam uparta.

– Na szczęście miałem czas by o tym pomyśleć. Obserwowałem cię, ponieważ pod względem taktycznym było to mądre. Byłaś najbliższą przyjaciółką Pottera, a skoro to on był głównym celem całej tej mojej eskapady, to musiałem go poznać. A to oznaczało też poznanie ciebie. Więc skoro to był ostatni rok mojej wolności, to powtarzałem go wielokrotnie w swoich myślach. Ciężko zapomnieć kogoś, kogo się studiowało przez cały rok.

– Ty... studiowałeś mnie?

Przewrócił oczami.

– Tak, jak zrobiłby każdy, kto przygotowywał się do bitwy. Miałem nadzieję na powrót do mojego dawnego pana z bardzo _prywatną _wiedzą o Potterze i jego przyjaciołach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaką zaletą była wiedza o tobie i... – przerwał na chwilę, spojrzał na mnie, i dopiero wtedy kontynuował – w każdym razie, poinformowałbym go dlaczego byłaś wtedy tak ważna.

Byłam w szoku, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że mnie szanował. Powiedziałam mu, w ostrych słowach, by nie wspominał już o Ronie i nie zrobił tego. Byłam zdumiona.

– Więc skąd dokładnie wiedziałeś, że myślałam o Harrym?

– To zabrzmi okropnie, ale miałaś wtedy ten sam wyraz twarzy, co gdy przebywałaś z nim w szkole. Nie wiem dlaczego akurat to zapamiętałem... A może jednak wiem. Głównie dlatego, że byłem trochę zazdrosny o rodzaj waszej relacji. Byliście bardzo młodzi, a mimo to mieliście miedzy sobą głęboką, niemal dorosłą, więź. To było niesamowite. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co wtedy robiłem... Było miło przypomnieć sobie chwilę prawdziwego szczęścia.

– Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem. To była wojna... mimo że byłeś po złej stronie, to nadal byłeś na wojnie.

Skinął głową.

– Rozumiesz więc, dlaczego byłem ostrożny.

– Tak – odpowiedziałam natychmiast.

– Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy. Mam pytanie, które może wydać się nieco niewrażliwe.

– O co chodzi?

– Jak się ma... Neville Longbottom?

Poczułam wściekłość. Jasne, Crouch był ostrożny w formułowaniu pytania, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że pytał o chłopca, którego rodziców torturował. Znając Neville'a, bardzo ciężko było nie wpaść w złość. Pamiętałam sytuacje, gdy w czasie szkoły musiał radzić sobie z szaleństwem rodziców. Jego ojciec zmarł zaledwie rok temu. Co prawda Crouch nie wspomniał o Ronie, ale jego pytanie było dla mnie równie obraźliwe.

– Ma się dobrze – odpowiedziałam, upewniając się, że mój ton zabrzmi zimno.

– To dobrze – Crouch powoli pokiwał głową – Jesteś... z nim blisko?

– Wystarczająco.

– To znaczy... umawiacie się?

– Co? Nie! Neville jest jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół, ale nigdy nie był zainteresowany w takiej dziewczynie, jak ja. Niedługo bierze ślub.

– Tak?

– Mhm. On i pani Chang–wkrótce–Longbottom są ze sobą już od dwóch lat i tworzą zgodną oraz szczęśliwą parę.

– Cho Chang? Ta dziewczyna, która spotykała się z Cedrikiem? Tym chopakiem, który zniszczył...

– Słucham? – przerwałam mu agresywnie, a oczy Croucha rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał, co się stało.

– Nieważne – próbował zmienić temat, ale nie dałam mu tej szansy.

– Zniszczył co?

– Hermiono, nie...

– Powiedz mi!

– Mój plan! – przyznał tonem pasującym do mojego.

– Och, biedactwo! Cedric Diggory zniszczył twój plan przywrócenia Czarnego Pana do władzy!

– Nie chcę tego robić – Crouch wstał, próbując odejść.

– Już to zrobiłeś! Jak śmiesz!

Crouch spojrzał na mnie i zrozumiał.

– O Boże, został zabity, prawda? – powiedział niemal przepraszającym tonem, w który nie mogłam uwierzyć.

– Tak, Barty – wyplułam, także wstając. – Cedric Diggory został zamordowany z powodu twojego świstoklika, którego pozostawiłeś w środku labiryntu, by zwiększyć szanse na śmierć Harry'ego. Na pewno pamiętasz Harry'ego, mojego przyjaciela! Przez tego świstoklika Cedrica zabił Peter Pettigrew. Przez tego świstoklika Voldemort był w stanie na nowo powstać, co spowodowało śmierć setek osób, w tym wielu moich przyjaciół. Więc naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, że dobre serce Cedrica zniszczyło twoje plany!

– Zawsze zakładałem, że Cedric był powodem, dla którego Potter żył. Nie wiedziałem, że został zabity!

– A czego się spodziewałeś? – wykrzyknęłam.

– Miałem zadanie do wykonania!

– Twoim zadaniem było morderstwo! Z zimną krwią! Może nie rzucałeś zaklęć ani nie trzymałeś ostrza, ale do dzięki tobie powróciła tyrania Voldemorta!

– Powiedziałem ci, że czasem o tym zapominam – krzyknął Crouch.

Stół i krzesła zniknęły, co było znakiem, że nie był już wystarczająco skoncentrowany, by je tam utrzymać.

– Ale nie myśl, że każdego dnia nie żyję z tą wiedzą. Zawsze, gdy zapomnę, te ściany przypominają mi o tym, co zrobiłem. Mam swoją karę. To nie tak, że chcę tu być.

– O Boże, więzienie! Wielkie nieszczęście! Przemieniasz swoje obiady w pięciogwiazdkowe posiłki, ćwiczysz, by utrzymać się w dobrej formie, oddychasz powietrzem! Faktycznie, gnicie w grobie byłoby dużo lepsze!

– Jak to jest, że wciąż życzysz mi śmierci? Widziałaś, jaki jestem. Wiesz o mnie tak dużo i to dalej nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia!

– Moi przyjaciele wciąż nie żyją, Crouch!

– Moi także!

– Z powodu tego, co zrobiłeś! Twój pan pewnie własnoręcznie ich zabił.

– Przestań! – zrobił krok do przodu, starając się wykorzystać różnicę wzrostu pomiędzy nami. Spojrzałam na niego wyzywająco.

– Nigdy!

– To ty jesteś szalona! Najpierw zachowujesz się jak flirtująca uczennica, a za chwilę mówisz mi, że byłoby lepiej, gdybym był martwy...

– Co? – wydusiłam z siebie oszołomiona.

– Daj spokój, Hermiono! Nie możesz tego robić! To ja jestem tym, który powinien być szalony!

– Jesteś szalony!

– Czy nadal chcesz mnie zabić?

– Co? – zapytałam, mrugając w zaskoczeniu.

– Czy nadal chcesz mnie zabić? To moje osobiste pytanie.

– Tak.

– I żadna inna myśl nawet nie przeszła ci przez myśl?

– Wolałabym raczej umrzeć niż cię pocałować.

Nagle poczułam iskrę bólu. Krzyknęłam, całkowicie zszokowana, by po chwili uświadomić sobie, co było źródłem bólu. Crouch roześmiał się, chwycił mnie nagle i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Coś mi mówi, że kłamiesz – oznajmił szyderczo. Walczyłam z jego uściskiem.

– Nie skłamałam!

– Twoje małe zaklęcie twierdzi inaczej!

Spojrzałam na niego i dostrzegłam w jego oczach to samo szaleństwo, co pierwszego dnia. Barty Crouch Jr znowu był tym mężczyzną, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tak wielu.

To nie ten sam człowiek, z którym się śmiałam i piłam herbatę.

Potrząsnęłam głową, wracając myślami do bieżącej sytuacji.

– Nie skłamałam!

– Więc powiedz mi, co to znaczyło!

Przestałam się wyrywać.

– Być może perspektywa śmierci sprawiłaby, że bym to rozważyła, ale mogę cię zapewnić, Crouch, że nie chcę cię pocałować.

Wyglądało na to, że oboje czekaliśmy, by przekonać się, czy to prawda. Przeraziłam się, że sama nie byłam tego pewna.

– Ani trochę – dokończyłam.

Crouch warknął i odepchnął mnie od siebie.

– Jesteś głupią dziewczyną, Hermiono. Pozwól przeszłości być przeszłością i zdaj sobie sprawę z teraźniejszości.

Wybiegłam z jego celi, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami.


	10. rozdział 10

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 10.

Następnego ranka obudziłam się wyczerpana. Choć nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć szczegółów, wiedziałam, że miałam zły sen, łóżko wydawało się bardziej niewygodne.

Był wtorek. Wyciągnęłam się na łóżku, a moje kości zatrzeszczały, jakbym miała co najmniej dziewięćdziesiąt lat. Rozważałam nie pójście dzisiaj do Azkabanu. Wczorajszy dzień był okropny i nie chciałam do niego wracać. W tej chwili nienawidziłam tego wszystkiego. Dopiero poranek pozwolił mi dostrzec, jak niespójne było moje zachowanie. Śmiałam się, by za chwilę być gotową do oderwania Crouchowi głowy. Wiedziałam, że starał się być ostrożny, ale mimo to nie miałam ochoty na podróż do więzienia i kolejną dawkę napięcia.

Jednak wydawało się, że byłoby to nieuprzejme. Miałam tak po prostu się nie pojawić? Czekał na mnie. Nie mogłam napisać do niego listu, to nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Naprawdę nie miałam żadnego sposobu by go powiadomić.

Przypomniałam sobie, jak mówił coś o czasie. Trzymałam się wczesnych odwiedzin każdego dnia. Może jednak mogłam odłożyć to na później? Tak, to było najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Dzisiaj, jak zdecydowałam, udam się do mugolskiego Londynu. I, aby poczuć się lepiej, kupię sobie nową książkę.

Ulice nie były aż tak zatłoczone jak tego oczekiwałam. Był wtorek. Większość ludzi wciąż była w pracy. Uśmiechnęłam się myśląc o ich stałych miejscach pracy i regularnym mugolskim życiu.

Kiedyś przez chwilę rozważałam przyłączenie się do nich. Wojenne rany sprawiły, że zastanawiałam się nad przełamaniem mojej różdżki i ukryciu się w mugolskim świecie na zawsze. To byłoby łatwe. Nawet próbowałam tego przez kilka dni. Niemniej jednak w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że konieczność zaakceptowania mugolskich sposobów działania doprowadziłaby mnie do szaleństwa.

Weszłam do małej księgarni na rogu, mając nadzieję na znalezienie jakiegoś białego kruka mugolskiej literatury. Może czegoś, czego jeszcze nie czytałam, a co od dawna znajdowało się na mojej liście „książek to przeczytania nim umrę", która leżała gdzies w moim mieszkaniu.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech wdychając zapach księgarni (zwanej „Duszą książki") i uśmiechnęłam się. Kochałam ten zapach bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Dawał spokój w niespokojnych czasach.

Przeszukiwałam półki szukając czegoś, co by się wyróżniało. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, by nie oceniać książki po okładce, ale mówiły one ogromnie dużo o zawartoś okładce powieści dla nastolatek znajdowałaby się jakaś dziewczyna w dziwnej pozie. Okładki książek sportowych prezentowałby elementy wyposażenia lub stroju. Na okładkach romansów można było znaleźć parę ludzi. Szybko omijałam wszystko, co mogłoby wskazywać na motyw wampiryzmu.

Zaczęłam iść dalej w głąb księgarni, przesuwając palcami po grzbietach książek. Szybko się zorientowałam, że znalazłam się w dziale literatury klasycznej. Można to było stwierdzić po sposobie zapisu tytułów. Nie trzeba było przechylać głowy, by je przeczytać. Złote litery odznaczały się na ciemnych kolorach okładek. Niektóre wyglądały na bardzo stare. Wyjęłam kilka tomów, próbując odgadnąć ich zawartość. Z tego właśnie powodu je lubiłam: ani na końcu ani na wewnętrznej zakładce nie było nic, co zdradziłoby fabułę. Nic, co ostrzegłoby cię, co jest dalej. To było takie ekscytujące.

Wtedy mój wzrok przykuła jedna z nich. Dostrzegłam rysunek na grzbiecie: człowieka w czapce, z lupą w dłoni. Uśmiechnęłam się. _Gra się zaczęła._

– Tylko to, proszę.

Właściciel księgarni spojrzał na mnie przez okulary zanim pochylił się na stołku.

– „Sherlock Holmes"? Obie książki?

– Dlaczego nie?

Nie miałam najmniejszego pojęcia dlaczego zdawał się mnie tak surowo oceniać. Po chwili umieścił książki w papierowej torbie.

To poprawi mi humor, pomyślałam wracając. To nie był bezmyślny wybór, treść na pewno będzie ożywiająca i pozwoli mi zanurzyć się w świecie Holmesa i Watsona.

Spędziłam popołudnie czytając "Studium w szkarłacie" i „Znak czterech", a potem zdecydowałam się ponownie przeczytać pierwszą z książek. Tak bardzo pochłonęła mnie lektura i Watson strofujący Sherlocka z powodu jego niewiedzy w sprawie Układu Słonecznego, że nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy na dworze zrobiło się ciemno.

Cały mój wysiłek, włożony w to by zapomnieć o rzeczywistości, spełzł na niczym.

Co teraz? Powinnam iść go zobaczyć? A może w ogóle się nie przejmować?

Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mi tylko kilka minut. Zaczęło padać, a ja nie czułam się na siłach, by przelatywać nad morzem i wkradać do więzenia.

Mimo to czułam się winna. Czekał na mnie. Spodziewał się mnie, prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, gdzie byłam. Nic innego nie działo się w jego życiu. Crouch będzie czekał na moje przybycie.

I znowu, z drugiej strony, nasze ostatnie spotkanie było dość niemiłe. Nie byłam mu nic winna. Z powodu jego działań zginęli moi przyjaciele, mentorzy i rzesza innych ludzi.

Może oczekiwał, że będę trzymać się z daleka. Może myślał, że nigdy nie wrócę.

Ale to zrobię, muszę. Muszę wiedzieć dlaczego żyje.

Drażnił mnie w swoich słowach możliwością tego, że pozwolono mu żyć. Ale to też było owiane tajemnicą. Nie podał przecież żadnych szczegółów. Tak, wspomniał oczywiście Knota, ale taka pomyłka z jego strony nie byłby niczym nowym ani dziwnym. Pozwolił żyć Crouchowi? Dlaczego miałby? To nie miało żadnego sensu.

W końcu się dowiem. Teraz jednak musiałam się wyspać.

Kiedy następnego ranka przywitały mnie jasne, słoneczne promienie, zorientowałam się od razu, że zapomniałam zasłonić okna na noc. Jęknęłam, przewracając się na bok.

Nagle zorientowałam się, że nie byłam sama w pokoju.

Krzyknęłam, wyskakując z łóżka i jednocześnie chwytając różdżkę. Wymierzyłam nią i zdałam sobie sprawę, jak głupie było moje zachowanie.

Na moim łóżku siedział patronus, borsuk, i patrzył na mnie. Przekrzywił głowę na bok i, z jakiegoś powodu, od razu wiedziałam do kogo należał.

– Hermiono – z ust borsuka dobiegł głos Croucha – mam nadzieję, że nie pomyślałaś, że pozwolę ci tak po prostu uciec. Minęło dopiero sześć dni a ty już rezygnujesz... Nieładnie, Granger. Jestem pewien, że jutro cię zobaczę. Cóż, dzisiaj, jeżeli będziesz już spać. Nawiasem mówiąc, mam kolejne pytanie. Postaraj się pamiętać by następnym razem nie odwoływać naszej randki bez powiedzenia mi o tym albo poślę mojego przyjaciela do ciebie bez chwili zastanowienia. Dzień dobry, Hermiono. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

I tak po prostu borsuk zniknął. Warknęłam, zwracając swoją różdżkę w kierunku ściany i machnęłam nią ze złością, rozczarowana, że nie pozostawiło to po sobie żadnego śladu w rodzaju dziury. Zamiast tego widniał na niej tylko czarny ślad. Szybko to naprawiłam.

Musi umrzeć. Nic więcej już mnie nie obchodziło. Wczoraj praktycznie powiedział, że nie dbał o tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy zginęli. Był egoistą, nurzającym się w swoich nieszczęściach wynikających z uwięzienia. A teraz użył patronusa by wedrzeć się do mojego domu. Pogwałcił wszystkie normy społeczne i w dodatku zbeształ mnie jak dziecko z powodu opuszczenia naszego spotkania. I nazwał je „randką".

Starałam się choć na chwilę odzyskać mój spokój. Wtedy od razu dotarł do mnie zadziwiający fakt: Crouch wysłał do mojego domu patronusa, używając magii bezróżdżkowej.

Kim był ten człowiek? Jak on to robił? Wiedziałam, że Dumbledore był w stanie korzystać z bezróżdżkowej, ale – tak jak większość – był dużo potężniejszy z różdżką w dłoni. Co to znaczyło? W ogóle, sam fakt, że Barty był w stanie wysłać patronusa... Według tego, co udało się ustalić po wojnie, Snape był jedynym śmierciożercą, który był w stanie to zrobić. Teraz miałam przed sobą dowód, że to nie było prawdą. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiałam się o czym myślał w czasie rzucania zaklęcia.

A potem wróciłam do tego, co właśnie zrobił i znowu poczułam się oszołomiona. Jak wiele magii to wymagało? Jak długo ten mały, srebrny borsuk tu siedział? W dodatku przekazał tak wiele. Crouch zrobił to wszystko ze swojej celi. Jakim cudem nikt tego nie zauważył?

To sprawiło, że podjęłam decyzję. Czas udać się do Azkabanu.

Crouch siedział w celi z irytującym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, najwyraźniej świadomy, że za chwilę się pojawię.

– _Verum Dolere_ – podeszłam do niego z wyciągniętą różdżką. Uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy, nawet gdy musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, by uniknąć dźgnięcia przez nią. Zatrzymałam się, gdy moje łydki uderzyły w ramę łóżka, a konieć różdżki dotknął jego piersi. Musiało to być dla niego niewygodne, ale nie interesowało mnie to w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Cóż, cześć – odezwał się, starając brzmieć kusząco. Oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to nie był najlepszy dzień na pogrywanie sobie ze mną.

– Żadnych gierek – rzuciłam przez zacisnięte zęby. – Jakim sposobem wysłałeś patronusa do mojego domu na tak długo i to tak, że nikt go nie zauważył?

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ścianę. W tej pozycji doskonale widziałam jego gardło.

– To było dość wielowarstwowe pytanie. Czy nie powinno się liczyć jako więcej niż jedno?

Spojrzałam na niego ostro i szturchnęłam go różdżką tuż pod brodą, tak, jak zrobiłam to pierwszego dnia. Tym razem jednak nic nie powstrzymałoby mnie przed zabiciem go. Crouch najwyraźniej wyczuł moją wściekłość i uniósł ręce do góry.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Wysłałem do ciebie patronusa. Jak wiesz to trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Poleciłem mu, by poczekał, aż się obudzisz i przekazał ci moje słowa. Potem po prostu czekałem na powiadomienie, że już zniknął.

– Chcę więcej informacji.

– Co jeszcze?

– Jakim cudem nikt nie złapał cię podczas gdy wysyłałeś mi patronusa w środku nocy. Wiesz, te rzeczy są dość lśniące.

– Nie, jeśli zrobisz to dobrze.

Nie zmieniłam wyrazu mojej twarzy, choć byłam coraz bardziej zaciekawiona.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Teraz to dwa dodatkowe pytania – poinformował mnie. – Nie muszę odpowiadać już na żadne pytania dotyczące tego tematu – opuścił głowę, patrząc na mnie, by upewnić się czy zrozumiałam. Skinęłam krótko głową i czekałam.

– Miałem lata by to udoskonalić – wyjaśnił. – Częścią nauki było przyciemnienie patronusa. Zajęło mi to trzy lata. Co prawda udaje mi się podtrzymać to tylko przez dziesięć minut ale w tym czasie patronus dostaje się już na tyle daleko od Azkabanu, by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Trochę szkoda mi mugoli. Zawsze myślą, że to spadająca gwiazda, prawda?

Zarumieniłam się. To jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, jakich nauczyłam się jako czarownica. Spadające gwiazdy, te na które wielokrotnie czekałam, będąc małą dziewczynką, faktycznie były czyimiś patronusami latającymi w powietrzu. Nawet w szkole, kiedy nauka wyjaśniała to zjawisko, nie byłam przekonana. Kiedy musiałam zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, poczułam stratę.

– A teraz byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś zechciała opuścić różdżkę – poprosił.

Spełniłam jego prośbę, nie odwracając wzroku od jego oczu. W końcu zrozumiałam, że taka bliskość była niestosowna i odwróciłam się. Zdążyłam zrobić dwa kroki nim pojawiły się krzesła i stół. Spojrzałam na Croucha. Stracił swój figlarny uśmieszek, zamiast tego wyglądał bardzo poważnie. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i usiadłam w swoim krześle.

Dwa spotkania pełne wściekłości na niego. Musiałam oddychać. Odpocząć. To wszystko z całą pewnością nie było zdrowe.

Siedzieliśmy tak, ja oddychając a on czekając, przez blisko dwadzieścia minut.

– Moja kolej? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Dlaczego nie? – westchnęłam i wzięłam łyk herbaty.

– Jacy są twoi rodzice?

To było proste pytanie i nie powinnam czuć się nim urażona. Jednak byłam już na krawędzi i sprawiło, że poczułam się zagrożona.

– Jak wszyscy inni – wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Nie dla ciebie – zauważył.

– Może i nie – stwierdziłam. – Byli dla mnie dobrzy. Szczerzy, zachęcali mnie do ciężkiej pracy i lojalności. Oboje byli dentystami, co jest dość nudne, ale dobrze nam się żyło. Każdej niedzieli chodziliśmy do kościoła... cóż, wszystko robiliśmy wspólnie. Pamiętam, jak w nagrodę za dobre oceny, zabrali mnie do parku wodnego. Moja mama się w nim absolutnie zakochał uwielbiała wodę, choć tata starał się zepsuć jej magię poprzez mówienie o zarazkach i innych takich. Był bardzo praktycznym człowiekiem. Podobno był bardzo nietowarzyski, gdy moja mama poznała go na uniwersytecie. Mimo to zobaczyła w nim coś i „wyciągnęła" go na zewnątrz. Stali się wzorcem typowej podmiejskiej rodziny. Przekazują pieniądze na kościół i instytucje charytatywne, równocześnie dbając o to, by trawnik był równo przycięty. Przed otrzymaniem listu wiodłam bardzo proste życie, oni dalej tak żyją, bardzo sporadycznie przerywając swój obecny styl życia.

– Brzmi strasznie nudno – Crouch uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Pozwoliłam sobie odwzajemnić ten uśmiech.

– Trochę. Pomijając ten jeden raz gdy zabrali mnie do Disneyworldu.

– W Ameryce?

– Oczywiście – zachichotałam.

– Najmagiczniejsze miejsce na ziemi.

– Naprawdę było takim gdy dorastałam.

– Czy nauka magii... zniszczyła to?

– Tak – odpowiedziałam, wiedząc, że kłamanie nie ma sensu. – Z drugiej strony otworzyło dla mnie świat, o którym nawet nie marzyłam. Jasne, Disneyworld stał się czymś, co mogłam powtórzyć z pomocą kilku zaklęć, ale Hogwart sprawił, że Disneyworld wyglądał jak... jak... – starałam się znaleźć odpowiednie porównanie.

– Słaby, lokalny karnawał?

– Tak! – zgodziłam się, w trochę zbyt podekscytowany sposób.

– Więc nie była to całkowita strata.

– Nie. Straciłam magię dzieciństwa, ale zyskałam o wiele więcej.

– Wyglądasz teraz na szczęśliwą – uśmiechnął się.

– Nie myśl, że nie jestem przygotowana do zabicia cię.

Crouch zmrużył oczy, dalej się uśmiechając. Wymieniliśmy przerażające uśmiechy. Musieliśmy wyglądać jak szaleńcy, ja grożąca mi śmiercią, on wyzywający mnie do zrobienia tego. A wszystko to bez wypowiedzenia ani słowa.

– Moja kolej – zauważyłam.

– Tak, twoje osobiste pytanie.

Miałam pomysł o co go zapytać, ale potem przypomniałam sobie ulotną myśl, która przemknęła przez mój umysł wcześniej i ogarnęła mnie ciekawość.

– O czym myślisz, gdy wyczarowujesz patronusa?

Jego maska opadła. A zbyt pewny uśmieszek zmienił się w zupełnie przerażony wyraz twarzy. Przez chwilę poczułam się zwycięsko.

– Nie chcę o tym mówić.

– Słucham? – otworzyłam usta zaskoczona.

– Nie zamierzam ci powiedzieć – powiedział, używając mocniejszych słów.

– Ach, ależ musisz. Nie możesz mi odmówić. Nigdy nie odmówiłam odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie.

– Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – odpowiedział, szybko wstając. Machnął ręką i stół oraz jego krzesło zniknęło. Dał mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, więc także szybko się podniosłam. Krzesło zniknęło natychmiast.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić.

– Powiedzmy, że mamy możliwość nieodpowiedzenia.

– Nie! Absolutnie nie!

– Hermiono, nie odpowiem na to pytanie – odwrócił się, zakładając ręce na biodra i przybierając surowy wyraz twarzy.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Bo nie chcę!

– To za mało!

– Zbyt osobiste pytanie.

– Crouch!

– Świetnie! – wykrzyknął. Minęło kilka chwil nim się znowu odezwał. – Myślę o czasie w szkole.

Już chciałam zakwestionować jego odpowiedź, ale okazało się, że nie musiałam. Nagły wrzask bólu wystarczyły. Uniosłam brew, uśmiechając się.

– Naprawdę?

Crouch starał się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.

– Myślę o... moim dzieciństwie.

Krzyknął ponownie, chwytając się za łokieć.

– Twoim dzieciństwie? – zadrwiłam z niego.

Spojrzał na mnie. Wyraz jego twarzy zmięknął, a oczy przypominały roztopioną czekoladę.

– Czy to się liczy jako kolejne pytanie? – zapytał.

Jęknęłam, zdenerwowana jego zachowaniem. Nagle jednak moją rękę przykryła inna. Zamarłam, odwracając jedynie głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Jego palce ledwo dotykały tylnej części mojej dłoni, ale równie dobrze mogłyby być na niej rozpaczliwie zaciśnięte. Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Jego oczy znów były słodkie, ale wyraz twarzy przypominał dziecko błagające o przebaczenie.

– Nie chciałem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – zaczął – bo... nie jest to coś, o czym lubię mówić. Nie lubię nawet o tym myśleć.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to boli.

Po raz trzeci po prostu patrzyliśmy na siebie. Tym razem jednak zobaczyłam wyłącznie smutek. W końcu odezwał się, odwracając wzrok. Moje oczy nigdy nie opuściły jego twarzy.

– Wspomnienie, które wytwarza najsilniejszego patronusa i to, którego używałem przez ostatnie kilka lat, to ostatnie wspomnienie jakie mam o swojej matce. To jej twarz. To jej twarz, chwilę po tym, jak powiedziała mojemu ojcu, zdecydowanie, że nie pozwoli by jej ukochany syn umarł w więzieniu. Mój ojciec był tak bardzo zszokowany, gdy przyniosła dwie dawki eliksiru wielosokowego. Był przejęty. I ja także. Spojrzała mi w oczy i wyjaśniła swój plan. Wiedziałem, że to wypali. Moja matka, moja droga matka, umierała i chciała spędzić swoje ostatnie dni w tej zapadłej dziurze. – Głos Croucha się załamał, ale kontynuował. – Pamiętam tylko jej twarz, całą jej miłość, gdy powiedziała nam, że pomimo tego, co zrobiłem, dalej mnie kochała i chciała mi dać drugą szansę. Diabli wiedzą, że nie zagługiwałem na to. Na nic nie zasługiwałem. Dalej nie zasługuję. Ale mama mnie kochała i to wszystko, co ma znaczenie.

Utrzymywał obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale czułam wylewający się z niego smutek.

– Myślę, że to nie pozwala mi zapomnieć, że nawet gdy jestem kompletnym zerem, to moja matka mnie kochała i poświęciła ostatnie chwile swojego życia, spędziła je w celi, zamiast podróżować po świecie. Najgorsze jest jednak to... że jestem tu... znowu. Zrobiła to wszystko, a ja skończyłem tu z powrotem. Z powodu mojego gniewu na ojca. Wyszły z tego tylko dwie dobre rzeczy. Po pierwsze, od czasu gdy tu utknąłem, znacznie wydoroślałem. Tak się dzieje, gdy nie masz nic innego do roboty. A po drugie... Mogę teraz odwiedzić moją matkę. Dlatego używam tego wspomnienia. Wysyłam nocą patronusa na jej grób. Nikt tego nie widzi, cmentarz jest za daleko. Ale mogę ją wyczuć, gdy on tam jest. Czuję jakby jej duszę, tak, jakby dalej na mnie uważała. Ta myśl trzyma mnie przy życiu. Chcę, pewnego dnia, wyjść stąd i zacząć od nowa, nawet jeśli oznacza to życie jako mugol. Zrobiłbym to. Chciałbym, żeby była dumna.

Spojrzał mi w oczy.

– Wiem, że ostatnio, kiedy mówiłem o moim cierpieniu, moje zachowanie mogło wydawać się egoistyczne. Ale to nie tak. Wiem, co zrobiłem. Utorowałem drogę cierpieniu setek, jak nie tysiącom, ludzi. To moja wina, że wrócił i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Ale czasami, w naprawdę mrocznych momentach, denerwuje się, że moje plany nie wypaliły. Gdyby tak się nie stało, to by mnie tu nie było. Nie zawiódłbym znowu swojej matki. Nie wróciłbym do miejsca, z którego mnie wyrwała. Jasne, mogę być psychopatycznym mordercą, ale czasami to lepsze niż bycie absolutnie niczym.

Minęły dwie minuty. Ledwo mogłam oddychać. Czułam ślady wilgoci na moich policzkach, uświadomiłam sobie, że zaczęłam cicho płakać. Wydawało się, że i Crouch ledwo powstrzymywał łzy.

Znowu nie wiedziałam co myśleć. Ten człowiek był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tak wielu ludzi, a jednak nie mogłam teraz uczepić się tej myśli. Tak jak Barty wcześniej, rozpaczliwie czepiałam się mojej nienawiści, co było coraz bliższe kompletnej klapy. Podniosłam się, stając tyłem do niego. Próbowałam przywrócić mój oddech do normy. Otarłam policzki i odwróciłam się do niego.

Jego oczy spotkały moje i wszystkie słowa wyleciały mi z głowy. Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić. Chciałam podziękować mu za powiedzenie mi, ale czułam, że to za mało. Zamiast tego pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go delikatnie w policzek. Usłyszałam jak gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, jego ciało zesztywniało w szoku. To było do przyjęcia, sama także byłam zszokowana swoim zachowaniem.

Wyprostowałam się, odwróciłam i opuściłam jego celę. Nim drzwi zdążyły się zamknąć, usłyszałam go. Zaniósł się płaczem. Wróciłam na swoją miotłę najszybciej, jak mogłam. Zaraz po tym się aportowałam i wylądowałam w swoim domu. Dostałam się do swojego łóżka i pozwoliłam sobie na płacz aż zasnęłam.

Barty Crouch Jr był bardziej skomplikowany, niż mogłam to sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. I to tak bardzo bolało.


	11. rozdział 11

„**Bez duszy"**

rozdział 11.

Po tym, jak obudziłam się następnego ranka, wcale się nie wahałam. Wstałam i wyszłam.

Cokolwiek się wczoraj stało, chciałam, by taka sytuacja utrzymała się dalej. To nie było ulotne, było cudowne. Może dzisiaj uda mi się wyciągnąć z niego coś równie osobistego.

Wiedziałam o co chcę zapytać. O jego ojca.

Zdawał się kochać matkę, ale w równym stopniu nienawidzić ojca. Nie miał w związku z tym żadnych skrupułów – w końcu nie tylko go zamordował, ale także zamienił w kość i zakopał w ziemi.

Jednak kochał matkę. Kochał ją tak bardzo, że ledwo był w stanie powstrzymać się przed płaczem w mojej obecności.

Jakim cudem osoba tak zła mogła tak bardzo kochać?

_Miłość, Hermiono, to ona napędza wszystko. Czasem nawet sprawia, że robimy rzeczy, o które nigdy byśmy siebie nie podejrzewali._

Słowa Harry'ego odbiły się echem w mojej głowie. Kilka dni po zakończeniu wojny staraliśmy się odzyskać równowagę. Harry, Ron i ja. Po prostu siedzieliśmy, nic nie mówiąc, pijąc kawę. Wtedy usłyszałam pytanie Rona, pytanie, nad którym każde z nas się zastanawiało.

– Dlaczego?

Harry i ja spojrzeliśmy na niego.

– Dlaczego ktoś miałby to zrobić?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziałam.

– Rozumiem Sami–Wiecie–Kogo – wyjaśnił Ron. – On był po prostu... zły. Nie miał żadnego celu. Po prostu nienawidził.

– To nie była nienawiść – przerwał mu Harry. – To był brak miłości. Tom nigdy nie był kochany. W wyniku jej braku zwrócił się w kierunku tego, co znał. Gniew, nienawiść, wściekłość. Wziął odwet na ludziach, od których je otrzymał.

Ponownie umilkliśmy. Mój Boże, jak Harry był w stanie to robić? Było w nim tyle empatii. Żal mu było człowieka, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć niemal wszystkich, którzy coś znaczyli dla Harry'ego.

– Ale co z innymi? Co kierowało Lucjuszem Malfoyem? Zabił tylu ludzi dla psychopaty! – odezwał się Ron.

– Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek nad tym, jak długo Malfoy znał Toma? – zapytał Harry. – Prawdopodobnie poznał go na długo przed tym, jak ten stał się Voldemortem. Tom miałby tyle haków na Malfoya, byłby jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jeżeli Malfoy nie podążał za nim tylko z tego powodu, to Voldemort pewnie mu groził. Jemu, jego żonie, pewnie też Draco. Mimo wszystko wiemy, że Lucjusz kochał Draco.

– Zabił ludzi, Harry – powiedziałam – Voldemort był czystym złem z powodu braku miłości, ale Malfoy ją znał. Dlaczego miałby zabijać dzieci innych ludzi, skoro sam miał syna?

– Ponieważ Tom groziłby zabiciem Draco, a Lucjusz go kochał. Nie rozumiesz? Miłość, Hermiono, to ona napędza wszystko. Czasem nawet sprawia, że robimy rzeczy, o które nigdy byśmy siebie nie podejrzewali. Voldemort nie był kochany, więc nienawidził. Lucjusz kochał swojego syna, więc żeby go chronić, zabijał innych. Żeby pokonać zło, użyłem miłości. Miłość kieruje wszystkim. To najsilniejsza magia.

Powoli wspomnienie Harry'ego znikało z mojego umysłu. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chcę zapytać Barty'ego o jego ojca. To tylko wywołałoby jego złość, a tego nie chciałam.

Coraz trudniej było mi pamiętać, że był to ten sam człowiek, który torturował rodziców Neville'a aż do szaleństwa.

Jęknęłam, mając ochotę uderzyć Harry'ego.

Azkaban stawał się dla mnie aż nazbyt znajomy. Weszłam do jego celi i przeżyłam największy szok mojego życia.

– EJ! OSTATNIO PUKAŁAŚ!

Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, nim zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby pierwsze słowo. Zaczerwieniłam się. Przeklęłam siarczyście w myślach. Miałam szczęście, że stał tyłem, gdy weszłam. Niezależnie od tego starałam się usunąć obraz w mojego umysłu. Za wszelką cenę chciałam zapomnieć, że przed chwilą miałam piękny widok na tylną część Barty'ego Croucha Jr. Umięśnione plecy z dwiema liniami, których nigdy nie widziałam u nikogo innego, silne łydki (co zawsze na mnie działało) i, oczywiście, jego... tyłek.

Skupiłam się jeszcze bardziej, by zapomnieć o momencie, gdy w moim umyśle pojawiła się myśl: „wow, ładnie".

Moja twarz była aż gorąca, ale wzięłam głęboki oddech, by się zrelaksować.

– Uspokój się, Hermiono – wyszeptałam bardzo cicho – To tylko męski, nagi tyłek. To nie koniec świata. Może i ładny, ale to dalej tyłek wroga.

– Wroga? – usłyszałam za sobą głos Croucha – To trochę ostre.

Upewniłam się, że jest całkowicie ubrany, nim ponownie odwróciłam się w jego stronę. W dalszym ciągu miał na sobie ubranie dostarczane przez Azkaban. Trochę mnie to zastanowiło. Mógł wyczarować wszystko, a mimo to jego łóżko i ubrania pozostawiały wiele do życzenia.

– Jakim cudem mnie usłyszałeś?

– Stałaś na przeciwko drzwi i z jakiegoś powodu to sprawiło, że dźwięk odbił się echem.

Zarumieniłam się ponownie.

– Wszystko w porządku. Wiem, że mam ładny tyłek – wyszczerzył zęby.

– Odczep się.

– Och, to było zupełnie niepotrzebne.

Starałam się powstrzymać przyjazny śmiech. Zamiast tego usiadłam na jednym z wyczarowanych przez niego krzeseł.

– Miałem ochotę na małą zmianę – uśmiechnął się, a ja spojrzałam w dół. W kubku zamiast herbaty była gorąca czekolada.

– Dopiero się tego nauczyłeś?

– Tak. Pracowałem nad tym ostatniej nocy – pokiwał głową i wziął łyk.

– Ile prób ci to zajęło? – uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Barty zachichotał.

– Cóż – zastanowił się – nie więcej niż pięć. Może dziesięć. Dwadzieścia? Trochę ponad dwadzieścia. Chciałem, żeby była odpowiednio ciepła.

– Hm, jest doskonała. Gratulacje.

Przez chwilę po prostu siedzieliśmy, oboje usatysfakcjonowani.

– Jak mnie pokonałeś? – zapytałam nagle.

– Jeszcze raz?

– Jak mnie pokonałeś w szkole?

– Bardzo łatwo. Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu byłem w szkole grzeczny. Wykonywałem każde zadanie, nigdy nie opuściłem zajęć, zaliczałem każdy test. Musisz pamiętać, że miałem bardzo surowych rodziców, niezbyt wielu przyjaciół i żadnego wariata, który próbowałby zabić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie za wiele rozrywek.

Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, a potem zachichotałam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zażartował sobie właśnie z tego. Musiał być dzisiaj w bardzo przyjaznym nastroju. On także się uśmiechał.

– Przypuszczam, że to ma sens – przyznałam. – To znaczy, gdy nie masz nic innego do roboty.

– Ale byłaś blisko! – pochwalił mnie. – Pobiłaś Snape'a.

– Profesora Snape'a. I tak, ale nie byłam też zastraszana tak, jak on. Sądzę, że to miało na niego wpływ.

Barty spojrzał na chwilę z otwartymi ustami. Zdałam sobie sprawę z jakiego powodu.

– Nie ma sensu by go dalej tak nazywać, prawda?

Barty pokręcił trochę głową, wyglądał na smutniejszego.

– Wcale nie, myślę, że zasługuje na więcej. Wiem, że potrafił być dupkiem, ale zrobił wiele dla wielu ludzi. I to bez żadnego powodu, ot tak.

– Miłość – zaśmiałam się krótko.

– Miłość?

– Kochał matkę Harry'ego. Kochał ją praktycznie całe życie, a ona w końcu wyszła za jego szkolnego prześladowcę.

– Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

– Kiedy umierał przekazał Harry'emu swoje wspomnienia. Po tym, jak wszyscy śmierciożercy zostali unieszkodliwieni, Harry zaczął go bronić.

– Więc wygraliście?

– Wygraliśmy co?

– Wojnę. Wygraliście wojnę?

Zaskoczył mnie.

– Tak, wygraliśmy. Jak możesz nie wiedzieć?

– Szczegóły, które do mnie docierają, nigdy nie są jasne.

– Więc skąd wiesz, że Dumbledore i Snape nie żyją?

– Słyszę rzeczy, fragmenty. Nigdy nie było żadnego solidnego potwierdzenia. Trudno nadążyć, gdy słyszysz o kolejnych zgonach po jasnej stronie, krzyki śmierciożerców o zbliżającym się zwycięstwie...

– Rozumiem. Cóż, śmierciożercy przegrali. Harry zabił Voldemorta.

– Dobrze – kiwnął głową.

Teraz zaskoczył mnie jeszcze bardziej.

– Dobrze?

– Fantastycznie, tak naprawdę.

– Że co? Byłeś śmierciożercą. Dlaczego ich przegrana cię cieszy?

– Nie moja przegrana! Halo! Spójrz, dokąd doprowadziła mnie praca dla tego wariata. O mój Boże, zawsze, gdy mieliśmy kolacje w gronie śmierciożerców i jedzenie mu nie smakowała, to zaczynał nim rzucać. Jak dziecko! To coś rządzące światem? Koszmarna myśl! Nienawidziłem tego drania.

Zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać. Śmialiśmy się tak długo, że chwilę zajęło mi zorientowanie się, że właśnie przyznał, że nawet nie lubił Voldemorta.

Nie lubił go i nie chciał, by wygrał.

Mój mózg dosłownie oszalał i już chciałam zadać mu kolejne pytanie, gdy nagle z mojej różdżki zaczęły wydobywać się żółte iskry.

Barty wzdrygnął się.

– Co to, do cholery, jest?

– Ktoś jest w moim mieszkaniu – odpowiedziałam i podniosłam się z krzesła. – Ktoś nieautoryzowany. Muszę iść.

Wyszłam bez żadnego namysłu. Dopiero gdy leciałam do najbliższego miejsca, z którego mogłam się aportować, zauważyłam parę rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, gdy mówiłam o nim jako śmierciożercy używałam czasu przeszłego.

Po drugie, wyglądał na niesamowicie smutnego, gdy wychodziłam.

Po trzecie, nigdy nie rzuciłam _Verum Delore._

I z jakiegoś powodu mi to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Będę musiała się później nad tym zastanowić. Teraz jednak musiałam poradzić sobie z intruzem.

Albo raczej to intruz musiał poradzić sobie ze mną.

Zaczęłam czuć coraz większą panikę. Gdy złapałam miotłę i ruszyłam w drogę, moja różdżka wypuściła z siebie kilka czerwonych iskier. Ktokolwiek to był, wciąż był w mieszkaniu. Pochyliłam się jak tylko mogłam, by móc lecieć jak najszybciej. Kiedy minęłam bariery aportacyjne wzleciałam ponad linię chmur. Zaraz po tym się zatrzymałam. Chwyciłam miotłę w rękę i zaczęłam spadać.

To było niesamowite. Wiatr świszczał w moich uszach, a pod sobą widziałam miasto i światła odbijające się w rzecze. Cieszyłam się uczuciem nieważkości. Po chwili uniosłam różdżkę i aportowałam się.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyłam po wylądowaniu, była przerażona twarz nieproszonego gościa. Moja aportacja musiała wyglądać dramatycznie: wyglądałam, jakbym spadła do mieszkania, lądując w przykucniętej pozycji, a włosy wirowały wokół mnie.

Wtedy zorientowałam się, kto stał przede mną.

– Malfoy? – wyprostowałam się.

Draco wyglądał na przerażonego.

– Przepraszam! Nie chciałem się włamać.

– Że co? Jakim cudem przedostałeś się przez moje osłony?

– Nie postawiłaś żadnych – poinformował mnie.

Mój Boże, wyszłam w aż takim pośpiechu?

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Um... rozmawiałem z Harrym.

Westchnęłam. Całkowicie zapomniałam, że Harry i Draco stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

– I?

– Pomyślałem... że powinniśmy porozmawiać.

Poczułam się winna. Pewnie przyszedł tu by porozmawiać o Lucjuszu.

– O czym?

– Cóż, włamałaś się do Azkabanu by zobaczyć mojego ojca. Nawet ja go nie odwiedziłem.

Skinęłam głową nieświadomie.

– Um, może usiądziesz? Zrobię nam herbatę.

Draco usiadł na mojej kanapie. Wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo, co akurat było zrozumiałe.

– Chcesz z mlekiem?

– Nie, dziękuję.

Zostałam przez chwilę w kuchni. Musiałam pomyśleć, czułam się okropnie. Draco chciał porozmawiać o swoim ojcu, więc będę musiała udawać, że czułam się winna temu, co przydarzyło się Lucjuszowi.

A jednak, im bardziej się przygotowałam, tym większe wyrzuty sumienia zaczynałam odczuwać. To prawda, że Malfoy był draniem. Absolutnym tyranem, nawet gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Był zwyczajnie niemiły, obrzydliwy. A potem stał się czystym złem.

Jednakże po raz kolejny przypomniałam sobie słowa Harry'ego. Lucjuszowi bez wątpienia grożono. Przypomniałam sobie, jak wyglądał pod koniec wojny: włosy utraciły dawny blask, worki pod oczami... Stracił też na wadze, nie pozostało nic po jego muskularnej sylwetce.

Będę musiała pójść go zobaczyć, tyle wiedziałam.

– Proszę – podałam Draco herbatę. Już jakiś czas siedział w moim salonie, musiał czuć się naprawdę dziwacznie. Przez ostatnie pięć lat nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa, nie licząc kilku pozdrowień i pogrzebu Rona.

– Więc dlaczego poszłaś go zobaczyć? – zaczął rozmowę.

Zaczęło się na nowo: dwadzieścia pytań z byłym śmierciożercą.

– Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem – odparłam. – Po prostu poszłam i jestem z tego zadowolona.

– Harry powiedział, że przeprosiłaś.

– Tak. Jeszcze zanim przemyślałam wszystko, uważałam, że jego wyrok był niesprawiedliwy. A potem zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym, jak dorastał z Voldemortem, będąc prawdopodobnie przez niego zastraszanym, i zdałam sobie sprawę, jak ciężkie to musiało być dla twojego ojca.

– Przestań – Draco przymknął oczy i uniósł rękę. – Mój ojciec miał mnóstwo okazji, by się wycofać, ale tego nie zrobił. Był słaby.

– Voldemort prawdopodobnie groził mu, że cię zabije, Draco. Gdyby twój ojciec odmówił, to Voldemort by cię zabił.

– To żadne usprawiedliwienie.

Niespodziewanie jego słowa mnie rozdrażniły.

– Voldemort groził, że zabije twoją matkę, aby zmusić cię do zabicia Dumbledore'a. Byłeś całkiem chętny, by to zrobić.

– I się myliłem. Powinienem pozwolić mu zabić siebie i swoją matkę.

– Ale... ty... – Moje oczy rozszerzyły się znacznie.

– Teraz to już wszystko przeszłość, wszystko wydarzyło się z jakiegoś powodu. Cieszę się, że popełniłem tamten błąd, bo teraz mam okazję nadrobić to wszystko. Ale grzechy mojego ojca były zbyt wielkie.

– To nie zbyt fair z twojej strony – powiedziałam, wyraźnie poruszona.

– To bardzo fair. A nawet więcej.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Poszłam go zobaczyć i zrobię to ponownie.

– Nie! Nie rób tego! Nie trać swojego czasu na niego.

– Nie tracę! Ja... Nie masz pojęcia, ile dały mi te wizyty w Azkabanie.

– Byłaś tam więcej, niż raz?

Zamarłam. Zapominałam, że mówię o Lucjuszu, a nie o Bartym.

– A nawet jeśli?

– Nie idź tam ponownie. To strata czasu. Śmierciożercy z jego czasów powinni zostać spaleni żywcem.

Wstałam ze swojego miejsca.

– Co sprawia, że myślisz, że możesz być sędzią w takiej sytuacji?

– Mieszkałem z nim, Granger! – krzyknął Draco, również wstając. – Żyłem z tym cholernym facetem. Na końcu wojny odszedł od Voldemorta nie z powodu miłości do swojej rodziny, ale z powodu tchórzostwa. Zasługiwał na tortury Czarnego Pana i zasługiwał na pocałunek dementora. Jeżeli nie pamiętasz, to przypomnę ci, że prawie zabił twoją przyjaciółkę, Ginny, próbując przywrócić do życia szaleńca. I to przywrócić go jako szesnastolatka! Gdyby mu się udało, to Voldemort miałby przed sobą kolejne sto lat życia. Miałby znowu tę swoją czarującą twarz, której wielu już by nie pamiętało. Bez problemu zinfiltrowałby magiczny świat. Wszystko to stałoby się dzięki mojemu ojcu. Że nie wspomnę o tych wszystkich ludziach, których Lucjusz torturował, gwałcił i zabijał. Możesz próbować go bronić i mówić, że Voldemort go zmusił, ale to nieprawda. Lucjusz kochał potęgę. Uwielbiał opowiadać o tym wszystkim mojej matce i patrzeć na jej obrzydzenie. Moja biedna matka, która zakochała się w mężczyźnie, którego musiała poślubić, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że był największym złem. Chciał zrobić ze mną to samo i prawie mu się udało. Kiedy przyszliście do mojego domu i chciał, bym potwierdził, że to naprawdę był Harry, nie robił tego, by zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo. Chciał wrócić do łask Voldemorta. Nie, Hermiono, nie potrafię mu współczuć i ty też nie powinnaś. Gdyby nie ja, byłabyś jego kolejną ofiarą. Gdy Bellatriks cię torturowała, chciał zająć jej miejsce. Gdybym go nie przekonał, to ty stałabyś się ofiarą. Pomyśl o tym i powiedz mi, że dalej ci go żal.

Draco umilkł na chwilę, jego oddech drżał. Patrzyłam, jak Draco Malfoy, ten który dokuczał mi w szkole, staje się Draco: nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem z koszmarnym dzieciństwem, porównywalnym z Harrym. Zawstydzony ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Uklękłam przed nim i odsunęłam ręce od jego twarzy. Jego oczy błyszczały. Uniosłam rękę i otarłam jego policzki. Na początku próbował walczyć, ale w końcu odpuścił. Nagle złapał mój nadgarstek.

– Dlaczego było ci go żal? – zapytał.

Wzruszyłam ramionami w odpowiedzi.

– Zawsze jest coś więcej. Przypuszczam, że chciałam zobaczyć w nim coś lepszego, co było naiwne z mojej strony. Zawsze chcę widzieć lepszą stronę ludzi.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko i przechylił głowę na bok.

– Nie, Hermiono. To raczej niesamowite. Słodkie, odważne... gryfońskie.

Zaśmialiśmy się cicho. Wszystko wydawało się być wywrócone do góry nogami. Pochylił się w moją stronę i pocałował mnie delikatnie.

Nie zareagowałam, co było w porządku, jako że od razu się odsunął. Szukał czegoś, co wskazywałoby na to, że poczułam się urażona. Musiał nic nie znaleźć, bo przybliżył się do mnie ponownie i tym razem odwzajemniłam jego pocałunek. Przez parę chwil całowaliśmy się delikatnie, co wydawało mi się po prostu szalone. Kiedy jednak pocałował mnie nieco mocniej, przestało mnie to całkowicie obchodzić. Położył rękę na moim karku i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

Kierunek naszych dalszych działań stał się jasny, gdy poczułam jego język dotykający mojej dolnej wargi.

Bez ostrzeżenia zobaczyłam błysk czegoś w moim umyśle. Nie byłam pewna co to było, ale sprawiło, że poczułam się nieswojo. Było coś bardzo nie tak w tym, co robiłam.

Odsunęłam się, dostrzegając zranione spojrzenie Draco.

– Nie, nie – próbowałam się uśmiechnąć. – Po prostu myślę, um, że powinniśmy zacząć od kawy.

Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Granger musi być świętoszkiem.

– Hej – uderzyłam go lekko ręką – jestem z tego dumna.

– W porządku – uśmiechnął się i wstał. Po tym, jak zdałam sobie sprawę z mojej pozycji, szybko poszłam w jego ślady.

– Jesteś mi winna kawę – powiedział do mnie, gdy przytrzymywałam mu drzwi.

– Ja tobie? Nie wydaje mi się!

– Nie możesz mnie całować tak po prostu!

– Co? To ty mnie pocałowałeś! Masz szczęście, że cię nie zabiłam!

– Hej, nie możesz mnie pocałować i zabić! To nie w porządku!

Zamarłam i poczułam, że zaczynam się czerwienić.

Zabij mnie albo pocałuj.

– Jasne – skinęłam głową. – Do zobaczenia później.

– Z całą pewnością, Hermiono – Draco odwrócił się i zniknął, pozostawiając mnie samą.

Zabij mnie albo pocałuj.

– O mój Boże – poczułam się zakłopotana. To była wstępna umowa, a ja już to zrobiłam. Pocałowałam go. Pocałowałam Croucha. Co prawda tylko w policzek, ale to dalej był pocałunek.

A mówiąc o całowaniu, co ja – do cholery – przed chwilą zrobiłam? Draco Malfoy? Muszę tracić mój rozum! Co jest ze mną nie tak? Dlaczego całuję śmierciożerców?

Cóż, przynajmniej nie rozważałam spania z Bartym.

Uderzyłam głową o ścianę.

Ktoś, pomyślałam, powinien mnie po prostu zabić.


End file.
